In the beginning and other developments
by Meyzen
Summary: How Ranger and Steph met and what happened after. This is my first fan fic... I am a reader not a writer... so consider yourself duly warned :-) I have changed the title as this was only going to be a one shot but ... now it's not. This is slightly AU and OC.
1. In the beginning

Standard disclaimer ... all characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Nothing belongs to me. Not making any money yadda, yadda, yadda...

* * *

><p>SPOV<br>I must be out of my mind. Who would have thought I would ever sink so low as to need to blackmail my sleaze-ball cousin Vinnie for a job. Since being laid off as a lingerie buyer at EE Martin my life has gone steadily downhill... the economic climate has made it impossible for me to get a job, despite my Business Degree and experience. Well, I suppose coming from a company that was closed due to money laundering and Mob ties may also have something to do with it. I was only one of many innocent workers at EE Martin to suffer from the fallout.

After being unemployed for six months and having my car repossessed I am now reduced to driving Big Blue, a classic 56 Buick left to my Granma Mazur after Uncle Sandor died. Since Grandma doesn't drive anymore the car has just sat in the garage as she doesn't want to part with it... "It's a classic Baby Granddaughter... I bet you could pick up some real hotties if you cruise around." The fact that it's a gas guzzler and handles like a fridge on wheels is beside the point ... and as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers.

* * *

><p>Vinnie had just lost one of his bounty hunters and his office manager Connie helped me to blackmail him into giving me a try. I have no experience with this job what-so-ever but Connie has set me up to meet with someone to hopefully give me some tips. So that's where I am now, parked outside the Bluebird Diner working up the courage to go in and meet some guy called Ranger.<p>

I cast my eyes along the booths as I walked in the door trying to pick out this Ranger guy. Totally built, dressed in black, and dangerous looking. That was Connie's description and it had to be the guy at the back of the diner. What the hell have I got myself into? Well it can't hurt to just talk to him can it? What's the worst he can do? Say no?

RPOV  
>Fuck. This is the last thing I need at the moment. Meeting some bounty-hunter-wanna-be chic who has no idea what she's getting herself into. This has disaster written all over it but Connie has never asked me for anything before and I owe her. The work she's given me over the last couple of years has really helped to get my company up and running. I'm sitting in the back booth so I can watch everyone coming through the front door. I give a mental groan when I see a curly haired brunette walk through the door and scan the diner looking for someone. She lays eyes on me and starts to walk towards my booth. I'm mentally cataloguing her as she approaches ... slender build, small waist, nice breasts outlined through her T shirt and from the glimpse I saw as she entered the diner maybe a nice ass under those jeans. I mentally make a bet with myself, 3 minutes, before she realises she's in over her head and runs. She stops at my table and I look at her over the top of my shades... into the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen.<p>

"Ranger?"

"Babe" I reply...hiding again behind my sunglasses so I can study her face more discreetly. Babe? Where the fuck did that come from.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie Plum" she introduces, offering her hand to shake. I take her hand in mine, surprised at the warmth and energy that seems to radiate from her then watch her slide into the seat opposite. "Connie tells me you may be able to give me some pointers on bounty hunting".

"Maybe. What makes you want to be a bounty hunter?" ... I'm curious if nothing else, as to why she would even consider bounty hunting.

"I need a job. This is all I can get."

"Babe. This is a dangerous job. It's not for everyone" ... I'm impressed that I manage to keep my tone neutral. Despite thinking this is a stupid idea of epic proportions.

"In other words you don't think it's the job for me"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your thoughts are obvious." Hmm, neutral tone as well, interesting.

I contemplate her for a minute, reassessing my original impressions. She may not look like bounty hunter material but she doesn't appear to be nervous of me at all ...which is unusual. Dressed as I am in my street gear most people avoid me and are afraid to make eye contact. Intimidating people is my specialty. She sighs and drops her gaze to her hands on the table, this is it...the 3 minute break point. She looks back up at me, her gaze penetrating my soul despite my eyes being hidden behind the glasses.

"Sorry to waste your time." As she stands and turns to leave I decide to soften the blow, she seems nice and for some reason I feel the need to offer her re-assurance. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Don't worry Babe. I'm sure you'll find a more suitable job".

She turns and looks at me straight on with her head tilted slightly to one side.

"I'm not quitting. I'm just going to find some training elsewhere. You obviously don't think I'm up to the job so I'll find someone who does."

And with that she turned and left...showing I was right...she does have a great ass.

* * *

><p>I watch her leave and climb into the behemoth of a car in the lot. I have to say I have a certain amount of admiration for her spunk. She was not intimidated by me in the least and then effectively blew me off. I can't remember the last person to do that to me. She seems to have a certain amount of determination to her so I decide to phone Connie to smooth things over. Maybe Connie can give her some of the lower bond skips that have simply forgotten their court dates. Rangeman usually handles the higher and more dangerous bonds.<p>

"What do you mean she has Morelli..." unable to hide the disbelief and anger in my voice,

"She has his file. She's going to bring him in" Connie is cool and unfazed as always

Silence...

"What do you care Ranger. At least she's not taking up your time." Unable to reply to this comment I simply hang up.

Shit. Could this get any worse? I was busy enough when Connie called in the first place to see if I could "mentor" this Stephanie Plum. Now I'm going to be responsible for her getting killed because she's going after Morelli, a seasoned vice cop trying to clear his name from allegedly being framed for murder and with other hit men no doubt after him as well. She'll get caught in the cross fire for sure.


	2. Looks can be deceiving

Thanks to everyone who left a comment on my first story or added it to favourite or follow. You guys are awesome :-) Writing is a new experience for me and your feed back and encouragement has put ideas in my head and the following one shot is a result. I'm not sure I should be writing as I already spend way too much time reading fan fic. This is why I'm labelling my efforts as one shots... I get frustrated with stories that stop part way through and even though I try and imagine where the story will go and how it well end it's not the same as reading someone else's words.

"Looks Can Be Deceiving" is the same AU, OC ... if you can call it that... as "In The Beginning" ... just a new scene/event.

Usual disclaimers... characters belong to JE. Not making money etc etc.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

As much as I tried to absolve myself of all responsibility involving Stephanie Plum, I still couldn't shake the undercurrent of concern and urge to watch over her. She was going to try and bring in Joe Morelli and the situation would be laughable if it wasn't for the danger she would put herself in.

I had tried to convince Connie to pull the file and hand the authority to apprehend over to Rangeman. Connie was amused. Told me not to worry about it. That Steph was getting training elsewhere and had a history with Morelli that should help.

What the fuck did that mean? And why the hell did I care? I had no choice but to let it go and step aside, but that didn't mean I couldn't do some of my own investigating and surveillance to satisfy my curiosity.

Using all the resources available to me I began a complete search and file regarding one Stephanie Michelle Plum, youngest daughter of Frank and Helen Plum, sister to Valerie, and doting owner to one pet hamster named Rex. By the time I finished I knew where she went to college, what her medical history was, the current state of her finances, and that she lived alone in a rent controlled apartment in a building full of senior citizens. In short, I knew everything about her that could be found through public and government records. What bothered me was I couldn't find the connection to Joe Morelli that Connie alluded to. Random conversations and enquiries at the Trenton PD revealed that Steph was friends with a number of guys on the force who had agreed to give her fire arms training and some basic self defence lessons. Seems they all knew about the history between her and Morelli too, but no one would elaborate or answer questions. They were all keenly awaiting the outcome of Steph's attempts to catch and apprehend Morelli.

I told myself to forget about her. She was getting training, so no need to keep wasting my time. My life was busy and demanding and I had more important things to do than to keep tabs on her. Problem was, every time I saw her I was drawn to her. The way she walked, the sway of her hips, her slender waist and luscious ass were all visions designed by the devil himself to taunt me. There was a sense of ... wholesomeness? ... about her, and she was oblivious to the effect she had on men. And her laugh, and the way she flipped those unruly curls over her shoulder was... captivating. Fuck. Get a grip Manoso, maybe I should schedule some mat time with Tank to knock this shit out of me.

We crossed paths a couple of times at the bonds office with cool acknowledgment of each other. Eventually I regained my self-control and decided Stephanie Michelle Plum was no longer going to inhabit my thoughts. I pushed her into the dark recesses of my mind where she could remain with other memories and distractions best left untouched.

It wasn't long after this commitment to exorcise Stephanie from my thoughts than she achieved the impossible and brought in Joe Morelli. Apparently he was pissed as hell but not only did she apprehend him she busted the drug ring and murderers, and obtained evidence to clear Morelli's name. I know I had no right, especially since I played no part in her training, but I couldn't help but feel proud of her. This woman was fearless and had a total disregard for what others thought she could or couldn't do. Good on you Babe!

I continued to watch her from a distance as we went about our respective jobs. Occasionally we'd come face to face at the bonds office or the TPD. Eventually I decided that I owed her some sort of recognition of a job well done, and although I hated to admit it, I wanted to smooth out our prickly and awkward encounters. She might be getting training, but she was still inexperienced, and courage and character of her kind deserved to have support. I wanted her to be able to approach me for help again if she needed it. Of course once I decided to do this the opportunity never arose, and I didn't think she would appreciate me seeking her out and making the offer, she would undoubtedly remember our first encounter and my less than enthusiastic attitude.

* * *

><p>Stephanie continued to bring in her FTA's and I found myself further intrigued with her abilities and creativity. It became apparent that she had a kind heart, a spine of steel, a fiery disposition when warranted, and a resilience that was at odds with her lifestyle and upbringing. She was an enigma. A puzzle. And I suddenly realised that my carefully guarded thoughts of her had wormed their way from their designated locked box in my brain. Before long I found myself going out of my way to cross paths with her. This was not good. I did not need entanglements.<p>

When the thought struck, it hit me like a truck. Is this why I was intrigued with her? The fact that she did not throw herself at me like most women?

I know I've been blessed with good looks, this is not a conceited statement, just a fact. My good looks are inherited from my Cuban family and Latino gene pool, my physique was courtesy of the US Army Rangers, and my wallet and net worth ... well that was all me. These are simply facts, and believe me when I say they are as much a curse as a blessing. Most women only want me for sex, or money. It's a status thing, interested only in what I can do for them or how I contribute to their image. They aren't interested in the man. So over the years I've closed myself off from emotional involvement. Besides, relationships are a bad idea in my line of work. I have many enemies, mainly thanks to Government Missions, and there's a high probability that one day I'll be sent home in a body bag. Dismissing my musings on Stephanie Plum, I berated myself for even allowing the thoughts of her to escape from their box. There was no place in my life for this shit. Distractions can get you dead.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Business was booming and Rangeman had been contracted to provide security for a number of high profile public events. Tonight we were at a charity fundraiser. A Black Tie Ball to raise funds for the Children's Hospital. I had men at each entrance and several circulating through the guests. Other than removing a couple of people who had enjoyed too much champagne, the evening was going well. I scanned the dance floor and bar area when my gaze was drawn to a woman with her back to me. My senses suddenly went on high alert but I couldn't work out why. The woman was talking to a group of men, including the Mayor. I couldn't identify a threat and I couldn't identify the woman from this angle. But the sensation remained that she was familiar. Her hair was swept up in an elegant twist, and she wore a deep blue form fitting evening gown. The dress dipped seductively low at the back, revealing her slender neck and shoulders, and expanses of smooth alabaster skin. As she laughed at some story of the Mayor's her hand reached up to rub the back of her neck, when she turned we locked eyes and I swear the room tilted and I nearly dropped my glass.

It was none other than Stephanie Plum, and she was breath-taking.

We locked eyes for a moment before she returned to her conversation. Her eyes showed no sign of recognition, but suddenly her back stiffen slightly as though she had just caught her breath in realisation. Yeah Babe. I don't always dress in black fatigues.

I smiled to myself as I turned to patrol the room again, keeping her in my line of sight the whole time. I was gratified to see her turn to look at where I had been standing only a moment before, but I sensed she was not exactly pleased by my presence at this event. The band started playing again and as people took to the dance floor I moved to the entrance to check in with my team. Everything was calm and the evening progressing smoothly. When I returned to the room Stephanie was dancing in the arms of Joe Morelli. She was smiling and laughing and for some reason this really pissed me off.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

It was a lovely evening, even though I was technically working. I'd been chatting to the Mayor, an old friend of my Dad's, and could feel eyes on my back. Keeping my brightest smile plastered to my face I casually turned to glance around the room and locked eyes with the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was Latino, with the body of a god, shoulder length silky black hair, diamond earring and a perfectly fitted Armani Tux. Did I mention he was HOT! But why on earth was he looking at me? I broke eye contact and returned my attention to the Mayor. Then caught my breath. OMG, it's Ranger! My surprise at his presence and his appearance was quickly replaced with suspicion. What the hell is he doing here? He'd better not be trying to catch the skip that I was planning to apprehend. After a few minutes I tried to discreetly see if he was still standing near the balcony entrance ... but he had moved. Damn. I need to get moving and find this skip.

I was dancing with none other than Joe Morelli when he was tapped on the shoulder by someone asking to cut in. I couldn't hide the surprise I'm sure was evident in my eyes when Ranger smoothly took over and drew me in close.

"Babe" ...

I was momentarily speechless.

"Ah, hi. How are you Ranger? What a surprise"... yeah, real smooth I know. "I didn't know you were a supporter of the Children's Hospital Fund."

"Actually I'm working" ...

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

OK, not the reaction I was expecting. For some reason the announcement that I was working has riled her. Why? Her eyes narrowed at me ... "Really" she hissed, "well so am I and he's my FTA so back off."

"What? Back up Babe. My company is providing security for the event. Who are you after?"

"Oh." she mumbled, seemingly embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "Ah, sorry. Never mind. It's no one."

"Babe? No one? At a high profile event like this? Not exactly the most discreet place to make a capture." ... I murmured close to her ear, so no one else could hear.

"Well I don't have a lot of options. He's hard to get close to and time is almost out on the bond. This is my last chance." she whispered.

"Why don't you let me help..." I gently offered

"What. Don't think I can do the job? ... Again?" her voice oozed disdain. I hung my head in contrition ... OK perhaps I deserved that.

"Babe" .. my tone indicated remorse and an appeal for another chance. "I know you're capable. More than capable. It was never my intention to offend you. Not now, and not when we first met. Do you think maybe we could start over? Pretend we haven't met before and start afresh? After all, we're going to keep running into each other and it'd be preferable if our meetings were ... cordial rather than frosty."

"Cordial?"

"OK maybe not the best choice of word ... but you get my drift."

She seemed thoughtful for a few moments then gave a slight nod.

"Hi. How do you do. My name is Stephanie. Are you enjoying the evening?"

"Hi Stephanie, my name is ... Carlos." What the fuck...since when do I introduce myself as Carlos? "Carlos Manoso, and dancing with you has made the evening most enjoyable"...

Stephanie glanced down, trying to hide the blush rising on her cheeks which made her only more beautiful.

"So Stephanie. You look familiar but I can't quite place you. Do you work in law enforcement?"

"Why yes I do. Believe it or not I'm a bounty hunter." ... good, at least she's playing along.

"Ah that's where I think I've seen you, the Trenton Police Station and Vincent Plum bail Bonds correct?"

"Yes that's right. I recognise you now. You're normally known as Ranger aren't you?"

"Yes. That's my street name. A legacy from my days as an Army Ranger. "

" Oh! ?" She looks thoughtful as though this piece of information is new to her.

We danced around the floor in silence for a few more minutes, then the band started a slower song. I drew her closer, near enough to smell the fragrance of her hair. The dance is comfortable, almost intimate, which is surprising considering our past. I relish her softness and warmth and mourn the loss of her touch when the song ends and she suggests getting a drink. Leading me to the edge of the dance floor Steph turns and scans the room.

" Look, I'm sorry..." she says "... I would love to continue this, and bury the hatchet so to speak, but I do have a job to do tonight. So please don't approach me again or interfere." At least her tone is civil and polite.

"Babe. Seriously. I know you're capable, so I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but I am providing security for the event. So if you're going to apprehend someone then I want to know and want to help. Disturbances will reflect very poorly on my company." Although she's giving my response some thought, her face reflects doubt and a tinge of exasperation...

"Please"... I look directly into her eyes and hope she can see my sincerity..." I'm not trying to tread on your toes. It'll be your capture. Just let me help get him out. Give me a chance to redeem myself."

She looks at me with an assessing gaze and comes to some silent decision.

"OK. Offer accepted." There's a slight sense of resignation there, as though she may not quite trust me, but at least we're moving in the right direction.

"His name is Harold Burnhoff, wanted for embezzlement of millions. He's not dangerous but he is slippery. He's expected to appear and do some major sucking up to the donors and patrons, that's his specialty, only problem is lots of the cheques he collects never make it to the charity. He usually shows when everyone has had enough champagne to open their cheque books and sweet talks them into pledging twice the amount they intended. The bond runs out at midday tomorrow, so I have to nab him tonight."

"What's your plan?"

"Get him outside, stun him, cuff him, and haul his ass to the pokey." She states matter of factly.

"Sounds simple enough. Where's your stun gun?" ... there was nowhere to hide it in that dress ...

"In my purse" ...

"How were you planning on getting him into the car?"

"I was going to ask for help, you know, pretend he's passed out drunk, that I need help getting him into the car to get him home."...

"Sounds good." ... she had obviously thought this through and had it well under control.

* * *

><p>An hour later we found her man and the plan went smoothly with a few minor adjustments. Instead of luring Burnhoff out of the ball room Steph only had to get him to the balcony. She pretended to be a wealthy socialite looking to make a hefty donation to the hospital fund. Her acting skills are impressive; she had him eating out of her hand in no time. Once she had him on the balcony my men discreetly corralled him, cuffed him and led him down the side exit. We had him out of sight before he knew what was going on and could make a racket, we dismissed his removal using Steph's ruse, a guest who has had too much to drink.<p>

Since Rangeman was providing security for the event we had vehicles close at hand, so I offered Steph the loan of vehicle and manpower to help deliver Burnhoff to the Police Station and return her to the ball. The fact that I pointed out this would help wrap up the apprehension quickly and not disrupt the fundraiser convinced her to accept my offer graciously. Hey, I'm a mercenary and an opportunist, I have no qualms about manipulating situations to my own advantage.

I waited impatiently for their return. I was hoping for another dance and the opportunity to make further amends for my past actions with Steph. Somewhere deep inside there was a voice screaming "what the fuck are you doing!". I told it to shut up and shoved it back in the box it belonged.


	3. Getting to know you

Thanks to everyone who has been reading but particularly those who have taken the time to leave a comment or review. It makes a huge difference in encouraging me to continue ...which is a problem since I run a business and so already work full time + . Sorry if the story leaps between first person, third person and any other person like-wise with the past/present tense.

As usual, all credit for characters goes to JE ... No making any money, just playing.

* * *

><p>It's been over a week since the Charity Ball for the Children's Hospital. And I haven't seen Stephanie since. She never returned to the Ball...can't help but think of the Cinderella analogy only there wasn't a shoe or anything left behind. Hal brought her back once they had process the skip, but then she vanished. Apparently she left with Morelli. In her car. What type of man allows a woman to drive home? Asshole.<p>

Although I told Steph that the capture of the skip was all hers, a cheque arrived on my desk the next day for a ¼ of the capture fee. "Thanks for your assistance". That's all the note said, no further message, no phone call, no explanations. I don't know whether it was an "up yours" gesture, like a bitch slap for my initial attitude toward her quest to become a bounty. Or something else. Either way, there was no way in hell I was cashing that cheque. I certainly didn't need the money, and she had earned it fair and square. It seems she had skipped town for a few days, so I couldn't even contact her to discuss the matter. Joe Morelli had also disappeared. Looks like the rumours of them getting together were true.

Pushing thoughts of Stephanie aside, I returned my focus to the mission details in front of me. I depart at 04:00 tomorrow and will be gone for at least 2 months, maybe longer. Depends on how long it takes us to extract the info from the target. My partner for the op will be here in 15 so I go over the latest intel in readiness for our final meeting.

There was no knock or warning as the door to my office opened and a familiar figure entered. She closed the door behind her and sashayed over to the chair opposite me. Making herself comfortable, she crossed her legs and smiled at me seductively.

"Hi Ranger, long time no see".

"Hi Jeanne-Ellen, you look well".

Jeanne-Ellen and I had worked together several times over the years. Usually when the cover required a married couple. We had a brief sexual relationship on one of those assignments, and Jeanne-Ellen had pushed for more ever since. But without success. We both agreed at the time, it was just for sex, a physical release. We were in a sensitive and volatile situation and both needed a way to relieve the tension. But as always with Jeanne-Ellen, she wanted to change the rules, and push the boundaries. I was prepared to complete this current assignment with her, she was the most qualified and experienced of available female operatives, and it shouldn't be difficult. But I realised in a moment of clarity that this would be our last. She held no interest for me, but her body language screamed that she still had _me_ in her sights. She's subtle, most of the time, but she doesn't give up, and I was tired of her games.

Having made my decision I proceeded with our meeting to finalise details of the mission.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later.<p>

The mission was a success, although not without its casualties. I sported a couple of bullet wounds when our extraction was compromised, and Jeanne-Ellen had a bruised ego. She was incensed that even after two months I would not succumb to her attempts to seduce me. Every time she tried, either subtly or openly, all I could think about was Babe, even though I knew she was with Morelli. I imagined Babe in Jeanne-Ellen's place, and how she would act. The ensuing fantasies were enough to be a serious distraction and I frequently had to take matters into my own hands to find relief and regain sanity. Since when had she totally gotten under my skin? Did I mention distractions can get you dead? No wonder I have new bullet holes.

During my absence Tank had handled the company in his usual efficient manner. I'd caught up on paper work during the mandatory decompression time, and noted a number of new procedures had been implemented. Several new contract workers had also been added to the books. We were scheduled to meet at 09:00 after I had spoken with my handler and closed the mission file.

Opening my office door I could hear a muted buzz of voices coming from the break room. I headed in that direction to collect a bottle of water and make my return know to the men. I could hear Lester's voice amongst the rabble as well as female laughter. He better not have bought his latest squeeze to the office. He may be my cousin but he knows that is strictly against regulations and will result in severe disciplinary measures. Mat time and suspension without pay. Not to mention monitor duty for a month on return.

The sight in the break room caught me unawares and I felt a dark flash of anger before my blank face slammed down. Lester, Ram and Bones were all sitting at a table with my Babe, Tank was making a selection from the fridge. My Babe? Since when have I considered I had some claim on her? Lester had obviously been laying on the charm but my entrance had interrupted their conversation and Babe's smile was replaced with a look of surprise and confusion. The men got the hint it was time to depart...

"Catcha' later Bomber" ...

"Be good Beautiful.." beautiful? WHAT THE FUCK! If Santos has laid a hand on her I will cut his dick off.

"Bye Steph .."

"Bye guys. ... Um, hi Ranger. Welcome home."

Welcome home? Why did it feel that this was anything but home at the moment? I wished I was back on the mission or in some third world hell hole.

Tank had made his selection from the fridge and was watching me closely. "Steph's here to collect a file. I'll fill you in at the meeting. We still good for 09:00?" I knew he was trying to figure out the cause of my reaction.

"Yeah. My office." I replied, effectively dismissing Tank.

Steph and I were alone in the break room and I was at a loss of what to say. "Babe. This is a surprise. You're the last person I expected to see here." ... shit, that didn't come out right.

"Is that a problem?" She sounded unsure and ... disappointed, or maybe even apologetic?

"No. Not at all. It's just ... unexpected." I had a million questions flying through my head and was trying to arrange my thoughts and buy some time. This is not going well. Get it together Manoso.

"Actually, it's good you're here. I've been wanting to catch up with you. I haven't seen you since the Charity Ball and was hoping to get your thoughts on a couple of issues I encountered at the event." OK, a partial truth. I wanted to know why she sent Rangeman the cheque for part of her skip capture fee that night.

"Sure. Um, ..later this week sometime? Tank has my number". She stands as though to leave.

Tank has her number? Fuck. What the hell has been going on while I was away? This is the part that is always unsettling when you return from missions or tours of duty. You come back expecting to pick up where you left off, only to find life and people have moved on during your absence.

"I have some spare time this afternoon. You free for a late lunch? My treat."

"Ah sure... but I'll pay my own way."

"Babe. I don't ask people to lunch and expect them to pay." ... "Please." I added, remembering that this word worked wonders last time I attempted to gain her co-operation.

She was biting her bottom lip, no doubt questioning my intentions, but thankfully she agreed... "OK. But it's really not necessary."

"I know babe. But I'd like to. Where would you like to meet?"

"Well, I'm really partial to a good pizza"

"How about Shorty's then. 2pm."

"Sounds good. See you there."

* * *

><p>Tank and I had been together since Army basic and had each other's back ever since. He knew something was off with my reaction in the break room and I knew he wouldn't let it go until he had an acceptable explanation. He bought me up to speed on company matters before grilling me on my reaction to Babe's presence.<p>

"So, want to explain what that was about this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fuck man, we're not going to do the whole denial shit are we? You know that won't fly."

I rub my hand over my face trying, to make sense of it myself.

"Fuck. I don't know" I sigh. "You know the history. Where ever she's concerned everything just seems to be off kilter. I was just surprised to see her of all people, here, in this building."

"Uh hunh..." says Tank, assessing me with his .. _do you really think I believe that's all there is_ .. expression.

Tank decided to leave the inquisition for now..."Well, Steph's been an incredible asset while you were gone. I offered her contact work when we were short staffed on a few occasions. She refused at first. Thought you wouldn't approve."

"But you obviously convinced her otherwise."

"What can I say. I can be persuasive when I want." I wasn't sure what to make of that comment.

"How did she react to the men? Or should I been asking how did they react to her?" Our company is made up mostly of ex military guys, ex cons, and gangbangers. But they're all loyal, highly skilled, and lethal. The only women who work here are Ella, who manages the housekeeping, and Jeanne-Ellen who sometimes does surveillance and distractions to pass time between her government missions and bounty hunting.

Tank collects his thoughts for a moment before replying ...

"She has no problem with the men. She's accepting, doesn't judge, but doesn't take shit either. Some of them find working with her awkward. They're not used to having someone, particularly a woman, and an attractive one at that, treat them as though they're men not mindless thugs or machines."

"And her work?"

"Her research skills are second to none. Rodriguez wants you to hire her full time. She has a business degree and great computer skills. And she thinks outside the box. You know she's helped the Trenton PD solve cases in the past right?"

"Yeah. And her asshole boyfriend, detective Morelli, took the credit."

"Yeah well, you're meeting with her this afternoon and I can guess what some of your agenda is, but take my advice, give her a chance, get to know her a bit. She's unique and shouldn't be pre-judged."

* * *

><p>Babe said she liked pizza so we arranged to meet at Shorty's. It was a dark and dingy establishment, but the food was good and we wouldn't be disturbed. I felt a sense of déjà-vu when she entered through the front door and scanned the room looking for me.<p>

I was sitting at a table in the back corner, back to the wall as usual. Babe approached and slid into the chair opposite me ... a smile on her face.

"This feels familiar ..."

My mouth twitched in a half smile ... " I know what you mean. But I promise to try and not to be an asshole this time. I asked once before if we could start afresh. Maybe today you'll give me a second chance?"

"Maybe..." she replied, but with a smile on her face, and I knew then that we would be OK. We were going to start afresh and she was not holding my previous stupidity against me.

The waitress approached and we placed our orders. Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for Babe and a salad for me.

"So... what were your concerns over the Charity Ball.?" Babe asked.

"Actually, it's to do with the cheque you sent from your capture that night. I wasn't expecting payment and can't accept it."

"Look. You helped me, made the capture easy. It's only fair you get part of the fee." She replied.

"But Babe, I told you it was your capture, I was happy to help."

"Yeah well, it just didn't seem right, and I believe in paying my way."

"That's an admirable quality, but it doesn't resolve the issue ..."

Babe raised her hand in the universal stop signal..."Ranger, let me stop you right there. The matter is not up for discussion. You helped me, that's your part of the take. Cash the damn cheque."

"I'm sorry I can't and won't."... I can see her starting to sputter and object, but now it's my turn to indicate she should stop... "How about a compromise. I'll sign it over to the Children's Hospital Fund as a joint donation. That way your ethics aren't compromised, my conscience is clear, and the Children's Hospital Fund gets another $5,000."

The smile that graces her face lights up the room... "You have a deal", and we shake on it.

Our food arrives but the conversation keeps flowing. We talked for 3 hours. About everything and nothing. I have never experienced anything like it. She's relaxed and open, and for the first time in...forever, I feel like I'm talking to someone who is interested in me as a person and doesn't have an ulterior motive. It's hard for me to be open, I'm naturally quiet at the best of times and my military training and current line of work discourages casual conversation. Thankfully we have her contract work at Rangeman as common ground and this opens a whole world of information about her.

My phone has been strangely quiet for the afternoon which made me suspect Tank had a hand in there somewhere. I know he was keen for me to smooth things over with Steph so she would continue to work with Rangeman. But it looks like our meeting was about to end. Lester, Bobby, and Ram had all walked through the front door. A lot of the guys would come to Shorty's after work to drink, play pool, and blow off steam. This afternoon had gone well and I wanted to quit while ahead. I didn't want to return to this morning's awkwardness. Les wandered over to our table to say hello.

"Hey Beautiful, being interrogated by boss man?"

"Hey Les. We're just discussing some of the cases I've worked on with Rangeman."

"You nearly done? We're having beer and pizza if you want to join us. Bobby's paying, he lost the bet on who would win last night's game."

"Thanks Les but I'm expected at my parents tonight. Maybe another time."

"Sure beautiful." And with that he kissed the top of her head and joined the others at the bar.

I'd watched the exchange with interest and couldn't stop myself from fishing ...

"Has Lester given you any problems?"

"Nah... Les is a player, that's obvious. But I don't date people I work with. It just makes it easier."

"But you're dating a cop right? Joe Morelli?"

Her reaction took me by surprise. She nearly fell off her chair laughing.

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye... "No. Joe's not my boyfriend. Much to my mother's dismay. We have a history, of sorts, and we're now friends. But hell will freeze over before I ever get together with him."

TBC.

_My apologies to all cupcakes. ;-)_


	4. Getting to like you

Not mine , but still having fun playing with them. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed... you rock! The reviews have helped me get elements of the story straight in my head, not sure how well it has translated into text but... it makes sense to me, so hopefully it does to you to :-)

* * *

><p>Stephanie's POV.<p>

The very first time I went to meet Ranger my friend Connie told me to look for someone "totally built, dressed in black, and dangerous". She was right, but after the meeting I thought she should have added asshole and chauvinist to the description. Connie had called in a favour and asked Ranger if he would give me some tips on my new career, bounty hunting. He wasn't exactly friendly and he obviously thought I was out of my depth and would run at the first sign of trouble. I suppose I don't blame him, most normal women would. Unfortunately I have never been described as normal.

I don't cook, I don't yearn for a husband, house, and kids, and I don't see any of this changing in the near future. Partly because my one and only attempt at a "normal life" resulted in a bitter and messy divorce of legendary proportions. My mistake became apparent before the ink on the marriage licence had barely dried, but perhaps this was a blessing. Better to find out sooner rather than later that your husband is a lying, cheating, swindling, good-for-nothing asshole.

I'm not sure, but between my marriage and my first love, Joe Morelli, I think I may be scarred for life. I have little faith in men, even my father is not a good role model but for different reasons. And so I've accepted that I may be destined for a life of singledom. Which is a pity in some ways as my Hungarian hormones frequently remind me that they need attention, and my two vices , Victoria's Secret lingerie and killer FM pumps, do not get the appreciation they deserve. I have however developed an expert knowledge of shower massagers and can even install them myself. This became a necessity as I was too embarrassed to ask the building super to do it for me ... after the first 3 died from over-use.

Since my divorce resulted in me being saddled with much of my ex's debts, and life went further down the toilet after my retrenchment from EE Martin, I've learnt to live a pretty simple lifestyle. I now manage to keep my costs to a minimum. I live in a one bedroom rent controlled apartment in a building full of senior citizens, my furniture is basic at best, my wardrobe consists mainly of jeans and T shirts, and I drive a POS 1997 Honda Civic. In short, I'm enjoying my independence and not out to impress anyone. Money is still tight, so I really appreciated it when Tank offered me some contract work with Rangeman. I'm now almost debt free and I've opened and account to build a nest egg. I never want to be financially dependent on anyone else again.

Of course my mother and sister are appalled by my new direction in life. They simply can't understand it at all. Especially when I had several life threatening encounters in my new line of work. One skip decided he really,_ really_, didn't want to go back to jail, and tossed a Molotov cocktail through the car window. Thankfully I was not inside the car at the time. The subsequent explosion was regrettably reported in the local paper by some smart ass reporter who dubbed me the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Asshole. That totally shot to pieces any credibility I was building with local scumbags and the Trenton PD.

The only factor that seemed to salvage my reputation was when I shot dead Jimmy Alpha. Don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of my actions, but it was him or me. My life may have been shit at the time, but it was still my life and I was not about to give it up.

Don't mess with a Jersey girl with a gun.

You'd think that after events like these that I would find a new career. But as I said, I have never been considered "normal", at least not by my mother and sister and half the 'Burg where I grew up. These events simply made me more determined to be independent and be in control of my life.

It's now been about 8 months since I've started bounty hunting. And life seems to be turning around. I've had to reassess my initial impression of Ranger. He's still "totally built, dressed in black, and dangerous", but not so much the asshole or chauvinist I thought he was when we first met. I had learned snippets about him when I worked at Rangeman. Apparently he's ex Special Forces and Army Ranger and disappears occasionally for "Government Work". What sort of work I'm not sure of, but I have a pretty good guess and know I will find out eventually. That's just the way I am.

I knew I would have to meet with Ranger again sooner or later if I wanted to continue working with Rangeman. The jobs with Rangeman were great, they paid well, and I learnt a lot from a bunch of ex military guys and other "specialists". Rangeman is an elite security firm amongst other things, and they also handle the high and dangerous bonds for Vinnie. I loved working with the guys at Rangeman. They didn't judge me, they constantly encouraged me, and took the time to teach me various skills. They are a great bunch of guys and the more I got to know them the more they started becoming friends, not just work acquaintances. It was challenging at first being in a male dominated work place, as most of the guys are hot, not as hot as Ranger... that man is criminally good looking, but they soon found out I didn't date guys I work with and just treated me as part of the team.

Ranger had been away for a couple of months and had just returned from places unknown. So Tank asked me to come in and collect a new file to research and meet the boss at the same time. I was nervous, but knew this had to be done. When Ranger suggested meeting for lunch my internal radar couldn't decide if this was good or bad. He looked intimidating in his usual black cargoes and combat gear, and I felt a little uneasy at being alone with him, especially since our previous encounters had ranged from subtly hostile to mildly awkward.

What a surprise that lunch meeting was. We talked for 3 hours, well, mainly I talked and he listened, but that was due to him asking most of the questions. He didn't exactly apologise for his past behaviour, but it felt like it. The afternoon was relaxed and enjoyable and I even saw him smile once. My God. That man's smile should be registered as a lethal weapon, it could stop traffic. By the end of the afternoon I felt completely at ease with him.

The only awkward part of the meeting was our disagreement over him accepting part of a capture fee that I had sent to Rangeman. I was almost dumbstruck by his sincerity and generosity when he adamantly refused to take the money, and as a compromise suggested we donate it to the Children's Hospital fund. Being a business man and mercenary, I thought he would accept the money without a second thought. Turns out he is a man of honour and principle.

Who would have guessed?

TBC


	5. Find Me Somebody To Love

_Thanks to everyone again for reviews and comments. I don't have a Beta and although I spell check etc and re-read multiple times I still find mistakes. Feel free to PM me and point them out so I can try and re-edit. _

_I have completely re-written this chapter 3 times...it just wasn't working for me until a Queen documentary started playing on the TV in the background and Freddy Mercury was singing "Find Me Somebody to Love". Hope you enjoy._

_As usual, characters belong to JE... just playing and having fun. _

RPOV

Babe is an amazingly forgiving and generous person. Although I never truly apologized for being an ass when we first met she forgave me anyway and proceeded to accept me, dark soul and all, and gradually our lives became intertwined.

She continued to do occasional contract work for Rangeman, along with her bounty hunting, and never asked me for anything, although I did my best to assist and support her without encroaching on her independence. She also never asked for more than friendship, despite the attraction that simmered below the surface between us. Neither of us would acknowledge it. Perhaps her "No Dating Co-workers" and my "No Committed Relationships" rules kept us in check.

I can't speak for Babe, but for me, the denial of the attraction was becoming harder to maintain. The desire to touch her and know how she would feel writhing naked beneath me was an image I was finding more and more difficult to keep at bay. I kept telling myself it was just because she was not interested in me and I saw her as a challenge. But if that was the truth I would have pulled out all the stops to be in her bed long ago. If I kept my lust buried, then I kept the fear that I was not being honest with myself bound, gagged, and hidden behind a door in my soul that I steadfastly refused to open. Stephanie was a rare breed of woman, she was a friend, and I valued her friendship too much to risk losing her.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and I was on my way to "Pulse", the newest and hottest night club in Trenton. Rangeman had secured the very lucrative account to handle their security services and I needed to meet with the owner to review operations and ensure everything was running smoothly.<p>

The place was pumping. It was just after midnight and people were cued outside waiting to get in. Bobby and Hal were on the door, and club personnel were handing out tickets for free drinks to the waiting patrons to sooth their impatience and keep the atmosphere hyped.

Bones emerged from the club to relieve Bobby, "Man Bomber looks scorchin'. Why the hell won't she date work colleagues? She's in dancing with some loser who doesn't have half the moves I have. And those legs and those shoes! Can you imagine them wrapped around you?" he groaned.

The temperature suddenly turned arctic, despite the warm evening. Bobby and Hal seemed to hold their breath and Bones looked at me, suddenly realising he had crossed a line.

"Matts 05:00. I don't give a fuck what time you get off shift. You need to learn some respect. Steph is a work colleague, not just some random piece of ass." With that I turned on my heel and went in search of Tank and the club owner. The fact that_ I_ could imagine her legs wrapped around _me_ was beside the point.

I made my way through the club, squeezing past the scantily dressed women and the men hoping to pick them up and get laid for the night. The security room was above the bar and had a full view of the club through the tinted glass window. Tank was already there with the owner. The meeting was brief. The owner was pleased with our service, especially when we pointed out some additional security measures to protect cash on the premises, and crowd control in the event of an emergency. Leaving to go schmooze the clients in the VIP lounges, he invited Tank and I to stay and help ourselves to the champagne and enjoy the clubs facilities, even though he knew we would decline.

Moving to the window I searched the patrons in the club until I located Babe. She was on the dance floor with some guy I didn't recognise.

"Steph looks hot," Tank commented "and man has she got some moves. She's had several guys sniffing around her all night. If I didn't know better I'd say she's out to get picked up." Tank cut his eyes to me and I could see his concern "She's been downing margaritas and we know she doesn't hold her alcohol well." His unspoken question was _should we intervene_?

We both watched her in silence for a few moments. She certainly did have moves.

"I'll handle it." I said. "Make sure you Bobby takes Hal through the additional shut down procedure as well. Hal can take point on this client." And with that we bumped fists and I left in search of Babe.

Babe was still dancing when I found her so I took up position against the wall to watch and wait for an opportunity to approach. Fuck! She wasn't wearing a bra. The sway and bounce of her breasts under the flimsy material was mesmerising. And her ass, in that tight black skirt! I decided I wouldn't kill Bones, just maim him to teach him some respect. You'd have to be dead not to appreciate her tight ass, long legs, and those mile high patent red shoes. How she managed to dance in them was beyond me. As the song ended she and her dance partner moved over to where Connie and Lula and a group of guys were laughing and downing tequila shots. Babe took a seat on the couch and sipped her drink, her dance partner sat close to her, placing his hand on her knee. I did my best to stay calm and controlled as the green eyed monster within threatened to break loose.

Walking up behind her I placed my hand on the back of her neck in a gentle but possessive gesture. She jumped slightly, my presence and touch startling her, and looked up at me with surprise in those big blue eyes.

"Dance Babe?"

The guy she was with stood up as though to tell me to take a hike. I gave him my darkest _don't fuck with me_ glare and he quickly sat back down. Some of the other guys hanging around also seemed to shrink and take a step back.

"Hi Ranger. Sure. I saw some of the guys on duty. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." She was smiling but her eyes betrayed her confusion and the unasked question, _what are you doing._

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor.

"Are you here with someone?" she asked

"No Babe. The owner's a new client. Needed to check and make sure everything is running smoothly." I replied, curious as to why she would think I was here with someone. She knows I don't do relationships.

A slow sultry sexy song started and I gathered her in close. We moved together in perfect synchronicity.

"I smell strawberry margaritas Babe."

"Mmmm. Yeah. They are sooooooo good. And they were half price!" She beams.

"How many have you drunk."

" Not enough, I think I need one more.."

"Babe." My tone saying _that is so not a good idea_

It's amazing what the power of suggestion can do. She was drunk enough to be having a good time and also to be manipulated by some carefully chosen comments. She had no idea who the guy was that she was dancing with and didn't know if he was safe or a serial killer. So she agreed to call it a night and let me take her home. The offer of McDonalds Drive through was the final clincher to get her to agree.

* * *

><p>I opened the passenger door to the Porsche for her and helped her into the seat. Her skirt rode up higher showing more leg but Babe didn't move to rearrange it. She dropped her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.<p>

I thought she was going to fall asleep but it appears that Babe was doing some serious thinking in her alcohol induced haze and started to chatter and reveal some of her innermost thoughts. She prattled on about her family, Morelli, her ex, and her current state of celibacy. I had random music playing on the CD and Queens "Find Me Somebody to Love" started playing... Steph looked at the stereo, scowled, and turned the music off.

"Problem Babe?"

"I hate that song." She grumbled

"I thought you liked Queen?"

"I do. Just not that song. Not at the moment."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really."

But then the silence, or maybe it was the alcohol, got the better of her.

"It just, it just...makes me realise how ... frustrated I am." She huffs. "It's just...so unfair. I have needs too you know."

"Babe?"

"How hard should it be to get a date with someone. I was even considering a one night stand with Jason."

"Jason?"

"The guy I was dancing with before you showed up and scared him off. What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>We took the elevator to her apartment. I didn't think it was safe for her to navigate the stairs in those shoes. She was definitely unsteady on her feet as I guided her into the lounge. "Babe, go get ready for bed. I'll get you some water" she moved towards the bedroom, chattering away the whole time...<p>

"You're not helping you know...I mean look at you. Friggin' hot Cuban sex god persona. ...You know what it's like to be so close to you have to have to control my hormones every day?" ...c_areful babe, you're giving information to the enemy here... _"Or working in Rangeman? I mean ... the guys are great...but jees... they're all so hot and good looking, and I can't date any of them or I'll be considered the company slut. As it is I'm sure a lot of people think that anyway."

I retrieved a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and placed them on the kitchen counter in waiting. I was mentally cataloguing her private thoughts that were spilling forth from her alcohol induced ramblings to analyze later. She'd gone to her bedroom and I expected her to close the door for privacy as she changed. But Babe had had enough alcohol to not be completely aware her surroundings or actions.

She kicked off her shoes as she went through the door and moved over to the dresser. Standing with her back to me she pulled her top over her head and rolled her head from side to side as though stretching her neck.

I felt myself grow uncomfortably hard.

Her beautiful curls cascaded over her milky skin halfway down her back. She shimmied out of the little black skirt revealing she had been wearing a tiny pair of lacy red boy shorts that hugged that gorgeous ass and matched the colour of those killer shoes. _Madre dios, _what I wanted to do to this woman. I don't think I could move even if someone held a gun to my head. She moved to the dresser and removed a T shirt from the drawer... her movements granted be a brief side view of her supple breast, and its pink tipped nipple.

I had to get out of here. I was only human, contrary to some people's beliefs, and was nearing my limit of self control. Having watched Babe dance, held her close, and watched her in this state of undress was almost too much. I needed to get back to Haywood and either have a cold shower or take matters into my own hands. I wanted this woman bad. Maybe if I could have her just once, it would get her out of my system.

Thankfully, Babe had managed to pull on the T shirt and climb into bed under the covers. She was still muttering to herself as I approached and left the water on her night stand with some Advil. I turned out the light and gently kissed her curls before leaving. The scent of her shampoo and perfume were lingering on my senses as I locked her in safely for the night and made my way back to the Porsche.

Babe had revealed a lot of information to me tonight. Admitting that she has difficulty controlling her hormones around me had been surprising. She had hid that well, but now it only solidified my determination to spend a night with her. Never ever, had any woman got under my skin like Stephanie Michelle Plum.

TBC.


	6. Mutual Benefits

Not making money, just having fun, all characters belong to JE... etc.

Thanks for reading... hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Every employee at Rangeman now knew not to disrespect Babe, at least not within my hearing if they wanted to avoid injury. Bones had received a sound thrashing on the mats at my hands. I didn't need him in the hospital so the injuries were kept to a minimum. A split eyebrow required 3 stitches, and the various bruises, sprains, and a limp would give him constant reminders for a couple of weeks not to talk about Steph like that again. Monitor duty for 2 weeks was the final humiliation and punishment.

Thankfully Babe had no knowledge of Bone's comments or the discipline they incurred, and I hoped it would stay that way. Tank however, questioned my reasoning and justification for taking Bones to the mats. He thought I was over-reacting and challenged my feelings for Stephanie.

"Man she really is under your skin isn't she?"

"Fuck off Tank."

"Is that all you got? Man you've gotta sort your shit out. You made your point this morning. This isn't just about respect for colleagues and you know it. Man the fuck up and ask her out." Tank always could see right through me, I often think he knows me better than I know myself.

"I can't do that and you know it."

"Why the fuck not?"

"You know I can't do relationships. My life's too dangerous. I could never subject her to that."

"You've been spouting that crap for years. Just because you keep saying it doesn't make it any less bullshit." And with that parting comment, Tank stood and left the office, leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>One Week Later...<p>

SPOV

Eddie DeChooch is an old ex-mob hit man and enforcer. He'd skipped his court date and I was having difficulty locating and apprehending him. My day had been frustrating and unproductive, DeChooch may be old, but he was wily. It was now late evening and I was in my apartment with Ranger, discussing the situation and possible leads.

Ranger was sitting at my little dining table, his strong hands deftly spinning a water bottle cap on the smooth surface, legs stretched out in front of him. He watched me intently, eyes dark and assessing.

RPOV

"Tell you what. If you want help bringing in DeChooch, call me." I offered. Babe was fiercely independent and I knew better than to just step in uninvited.

"Thanks, I hate to admit this but think I'm going to need it. But only if you agree to accept payment." she sighed.

I hated to see Babe look defeated. But the opportunist in me couldn't help but be excited, thinking this could be the opening I'd been waiting for. A chance to lay some demons to rest and erase this ache and frustration once and for all. I knew there was a certain amount of attraction to Babe from the first time we met... despite how that turned out. It had steadily grown over the months and although we had become close friends we both lived in denial of the attraction. Babe knew that I was not willing to be in or pursue any sort of committed relationship, and she had a "rule" not to date men she worked with.

"I don't want payment Babe" ... I paused, "but maybe we can come to an agreement that would be ... mutually beneficial."

"What. Like some sort of deal?"

"Yeah. A mutually beneficial deal."

"What do you mean by that? What type of mutually beneficial deal?"

I could see she was starting to get fidgety, a sign that she was uneasy. If I was going to do this there was no point in delaying. It was now or never. She'd consider it, agree to it, or hand me my ass and kick me out the door. I had rehearsed this speech a hundred times, in a hundred different scenarios, but still felt like I was flying by the seat of my pants. Choosing my words carefully, I ventured into unchartered waters...

"You mentioned recently, that men aren't the only ones with needs. That women also suffer from ... lack of satisfaction."

_OMG how embarrassing, we are so not discussing that.__I can't believe I said those things to him. Wait, surely he's not going to suggest what I think he is, ... is he? _

"We're both in unique situations with needs that aren't being met. Maybe we could help each other out. Just this once. Just as friends. Just as a favour to each other." I didn't want her to think I was proposing to be regular fuck buddies. Not that I was opposed to the idea but I was pretty sure that suggestion would not only get me kicked out her apartment but out of her life.

Babe's eyes widened in disbelief..."You've got to be kidding me?"

_OK. __She's shocked and surprised but not repulsed, so there must be some part of her considering this._ I stood and moved slowly, until was standing in front of her. She was leaning back against the kitchen counter with her hands holding onto the edge as though for support.

"Why not" I asked quietly.

"Because, because... argh! I don't know. A whole lot of things. Catholic guilt being only one of them."

_OK, guilt I can work on, other objections will be dealt with as they arise._ "Babe. We're friends right?" my voice is low, soft, indicating my sincerity. I move closer so we're cheek to cheek, my hands positioned either side of her on the counter.

"Yes..."

"Do you trust me?" I whisper close to her ear

She pauses... "I suppose..." she said, voice shaking a little.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I ask quietly

"No"

"Have I ever intentionally hurt you?"

"No" she whispers.

"My life doesn't lend itself to relationships. You don't do one night stands. We can do this as friends, and simply help each other satisfy a need. No guilt, no remorse. No one need ever know. Just two consenting adults helping each other."

She gives this some thought before responding quietly..."But I'd feel like a cheap one night stand in the morning." She looks away from me, embarrassed and avoiding eye contact.

"No. You wouldn't, you shouldn't. We're friends. We'll still be friends in the morning. One night stands are just that, you don't see them again. That's not going to happen"

She sucks in a slow breath. She's obviously considering my arguments.

"It just seems ... wrong..." she says quietly

"Why?" I gently question "Do you think people who engage in a one night stand are doing something wrong?"

"No. We've all had them to some degree or another, for one reason or another. I, ... I just don't think a one night stand is the right way to deal with my needs."

"It wouldn't be a one night stand. I don't want a one night stand to deal with my needs either. Think about it. We'd just be helping each other."

We stand quietly for a moment, lost in thought ... I can't help but gently skim my cheek over hers. Savouring the scent of her hair and the softness of her skin. She's not rejecting me, and being this close to her is intoxicating.

"How else would you deal with your needs?" I ask...this question causes Babe to blush, god she's beautiful when she does that... "Men use porn and master the use of their hands at a young age, women often use vibrators or I believe, shower massagers..." ... the blush is deepening, must have hit a nerve there... "..this would simply be an alternative solution."

"But. Won't it be awkward ... afterward?" _This is good, we're making progress, she's considering the outcome if she agrees. _

"It doesn't have to be. Awkwardness is simply a state of mind. Maybe a result of embarrassment, guilt, or remorse. Think about it. Two friends, consenting adults, spending a night together to help satisfy the others need. It's our decision, our choice. No one else is affected. We never have to speak of it again."

SPOV

Ranger was standing directly in front of me, hands on the counter either side of me, effectively boxing me in. But I didn't feel threatened. His warmth and proximity were both calming and exhilarating. To be truthful, I was embarrassed, I was curious, and I was totally turned on and shaking like jelly inside. We were cheek to cheek as he softly discussed his proposal, gently challenging and reducing my fears with his reasoning. My hormones were bouncing out of control and I was having difficulty focusing on his words. I can't believe we're having this conversation. And can't believe that I'm aching to accept his proposal.

RPOV

I could feel the occasional quiver through her body, I think I had pushed far enough for now. At least she seemed open to considering the idea. Our bodies were barely touching and it was the sweetest kind of torture. My hand traced her spine in a feather light touch, and my lips brushed softly over hers as I whispered... "Think about it." I gave her the lightest of kisses before turning to leave.

_TBC_


	7. Doubts and decisions

Just a short chapter this time...all characters still belong to JE.

* * *

><p>RPOV<br>After making the proposal to Steph I drove around mindlessly for a couple of hours, supposedly on a random patrol of properties we provided security for, or so I tried to convince myself. When I couldn't avoid my conscience any longer I returned to my apartment at Haywood and immediately began to rethink the proposition. I poured some Bourbon on ice and hit the stereo to banish the silence.

Sitting in the dark on the couch I looked out the window to the Trenton night time horizon.

God I'm a fucking idiot. Why did I suggest this deal to Babe? Because you're an asshole that's why. Nothing but a cold blooded mercenary and opportunist. This woman was too honourable and good for some damaged person like me. But I was drawn to her like the proverbial moth to a flame.

My musings were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. It was Babe. Maybe if I apologised she'd forgive me and keep me in her life.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"Babe I..." I didn't get to finish, she cut me off.

"No ranger, please let me just say this. One night. No regrets. It's a deal." And then she just hung up.

I just looked dumbly at the phone in my hand. WTF? This is so not good. What was I going to do now?

SPOV  
>I had to do this before I chickened out. I had agonised for over 2 hours and Rangers proposal actually made sense to me. Is that scary? Am I nuts? Or just a slut? I was attracted to him and wanted him, and couldn't deny it any longer. I may not get this opportunity again, he didn't do relationships and if this was going to be the only way I could have him I was going to grab it with both hands. I was terrified about the prospect of spending the night with him. OMG, what if he was into kink? Crap I really hadn't thought this through. And what if I was a disappointment to him? What if I couldn't satisfy his needs? I'd feel like such a failure.<p>

Then it hit me... too bad Plum, time to suck it up. You made a deal with the Devil and now you're going to have to deliver.

I was scared. But this was overruled by excitement.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later...<p>

One of Ranger's contacts came through with information that led me to the apprehension of one Eddie DeChooch. Go me! I did a little happy dance as I collected by body receipt from the police Station and headed to the bonds office so Connie could cut the cheque. Then it was off to Macys and Victoria's Secret for some serious shopping. I wanted to be prepared for when Ranger decided to collect on our "mutually beneficial deal".

Unfortunately, 5 days after I'd captured DeChooch I still hadn't seen or heard from Ranger. At all. It was a Friday evening and I was feeling a little sorry for myself as I accepted the reality that Ranger was avoiding me. Perhaps he thought I wasn't worth the effort. Who could blame him, a guy like him could have any woman he wanted. Maybe he just proposed the deal as a pity fuck for me and has now changed his mind. I swear to God though... there has been simmering attraction between us for months, actually for way too long, and it had been getting stronger. I wonder what made him change his mind.

Opting for a quiet night alone of movies and ice-cream , I decided to wear one of my new purchases, a little pink cotton shorts and t shirt pyjama set, trimmed with matching lace. Nothing special but it was comfy and still made me feel feminine. I was standing at the kitchen counter eating Ben and Jerry's straight from the tub, trying to ease my thoughts and aching heart when there was a brief knock at the door. Before I could put away the ice-cream and answer it the locks tumbled and Ranger stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

OMG I'm standing here in my jammies when the man of mystery and Cuban sex god walks in looking edible in black jeans and a button down black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Could I get any more pathetic.

"Babe."

"Um Ranger... Hi? I wasn't expecting you..."

"We need to talk..." he said as he strode over to the kitchen.

Crap that can never end well

His eyes darkened as they travelled over my attire and came to rest on my breasts.

TBC


	8. Good intentions

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. It's interesting how the reviews help shape some of the story. I was puzzling over which direction this chapter should take so I've decided to go with what I originally had in mind. There is some mild smut ... so if that offends you please don't read. I don't think it warrants changing the rating to the story but if someone thinks it does...PM me and I will change it. Thanks again for reading.

All character belong to JE...etc etc etc...though I'm sure we'd all like to own Ranger.

* * *

><p>RPOV.<br>I had every intention of going to Babe's apartment and calling off the deal. I swear. But when I walked in she was standing at the kitchen counter in a tiny little pink pyjama set that clung to her curves. I couldn't help myself, the shirt clung to the roundness of her breasts and was just transparent enough to reveal the colour of her nipples. The fact that her nipples became hard when I approached her did not help my noble intentions at all.

She had obviously been eating ice cream, one of her go to feel good foods, and I knew I was partly to blame. I had been avoiding her. I hadn't spoken to her since she called to say she accepted the deal.

"Babe." I offered in way of greeting.

"Um Ranger... Hi? I wasn't expecting you..."

"We need to talk..." I knew I sounded a bit intense but I couldn't help it.

"About?"

"Our deal."

She took a step away from me, and averted her eyes.

"It's OK Ranger." She said softly. "I know you've changed your mind."

God she was killing me here. She looked crushed, though she was trying hard to hide it. I didn't want her to think it was because I didn't want her. I wanted her bad. I was just trying to do the right thing by her.

"Babe. It's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think Ranger. You've never asked."

And I wasn't about to fuck this up further by asking now.

"Babe. I can't deny the attraction to you. I want you bad. But I don't do relationships and I respect you too much to take advantage of you this way."

"Take advantage of me? What happened to the "mutually beneficial deal"." She calmly asked, giving air quotes with her fingers.

"I was an ass for suggesting it. I wanted you so bad that it was the only way I thought we could be together for a night and not affect our friendship. You'd regret it in the morning."

SPOV  
>Initially I felt dejected at Ranger's change of heart, now I was starting to get pissed. Another person trying to make decisions on my behalf and claiming to know what's best for me. His rejection hurt, and I began to doubt there was any attraction between us in the first place. Perhaps I'd misread everything due to my prolonged bout of celibacy and unfulfilled needs.<p>

"It's OK Ranger. I get it. You can leave now."

RPOV  
>"No. You don't get it." I was starting to get angry and took another step towards her so I was standing in her personal space. She had to believe me. She had to know my intentions were honourable.<p>

"I'm trying to do the right thing here. I can't get you out of my head. I badly want to take you to bed but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't offer you a relationship and I don't want you to hate me in the morning."

She turned to me and lifted her face so we were only inches apart.

"Ranger, if there is one thing I know, it's that there are no guarantees in life. I also know that life is too short to have regrets and that you'll never regret the things you do as much as the things you don't." She placed her hand tenderly on the side of my face. Please don't do this Babe, I won't be able to control myself. "I'd rather you were just honest and just tell me you don't want me. Than try to be noble and say this is for my own good."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me so she could feel my arousal pressed against her.

"I've never lied to you Babe. You think I don't want you? Feel how hard I am, woman. You drive me insane."

Our lips were hovering close, barely touching and I could feel her warm breath. Oh god.

"I'm a big girl Ranger. I considered your offer and your reasoning. I'm a willing participant. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, if anything perhaps I'm taking advantage of you."

She slowly and gently pressed her lips to mine. I was a goner. I couldn't help myself any longer. She had been warned. I had tried to do the right thing by her. She parted her lips slowly and our tongues touched. Just tentatively at first and then slowly and seductively we explored each other's mouths. It was warm and sensual and we both realised we had crossed the point of no return.

"Just one night" she whispered.

"No regrets" I replied.

And I continued to deepen the kiss while walking her slowly backwards towards the bedroom.

Our first coupling became somewhat frantic and explosive, a release of tensions that had been building for too long. Our second round of love making was slower and more passionate as I explored her body and took her to heights that I hoped she would never forget. It was during this second round that I could feel her holding back, scared that she was flying too high...

"I've got you babe, just let go. Don't ever hold back from me...never hold back from me." I whispered in her ear. With that she tumbled over the edge calling my name as she convulsed with pleasure.

Did she realise she called me Carlos?

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

At some time during the night I awoke to an empty bed. Soft light filtered through the crack of the bedroom door and I could hear Steph's whispered voice coming from the kitchen. I rolled out of the bed and pulled on my jeans. Surely she didn't have company at this hour. I peeked through the door to see Babe talking to her pet Hamster who was running a marathon on his wheel. She looked up at me as I opened the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you."

"The bed was empty. I wondered where you were."

"I was hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

I wandered into the kitchen to see what she was making. Peanut butter and olive sandwiches.

"That stuff'll kill you Babe."

She smiled in reply and pointed to the fridge. "There's some eggs in the fridge. And some ham I think. Would you like an omelette? I'm not much of a cook but I'm sure I can make us something edible."

"You sit and talk to me. I'll cook."

SPOV  
>Wow. Half naked Ranger in the kitchen cooking. Be still my heart and hormones. He looked gorgeous ... bare footed, with black jeans slung low on his hips and the top button still undone.<p>

Ranger quickly made a simple omelette with my few basic ingredients and we sat at the table and ate. When we'd finished I stood and took the empty plates to the kitchen, rinsing them and leaving them in the sink. As I turned to leave the kitchen Ranger blocked my exit, his eyes dark as midnight and filled with desire. I was wearing a long silk robe and could feel desire pool between my legs as his eyes seemed to caress my body and mentally undress me.

Moving closer, he picked me up and sat me on the edge of the kitchen counter. His strong hands were warm and held my hips as he kissed me slowly and thoroughly. He removed my arms from around his neck and placed my hands on the kitchen counter. Moving his hands slowly up my arms to my shoulders my breath hitched as he ran his fingers gently down the centre of my chest slowly parting my robe and exposing my breasts. He brushed his thumbs over the underside of my breasts and across my nipples. A groan escaped me in response and he gently kissed my neck and trailed kisses along my collar bone. I was aching for him to move his mouth lower. But he seemed intent on torturing me. He had me in a right state by the time he took one of my nipples in his hot wet mouth and began to gently suckle. One hand expertly teased the other nipple while his other hand stroked my thigh and gently explored between my legs. Just as I thought I was going to come he picked me up and carried me over to the dining chair. Somehow he had managed to shed his jeans and Ranger sat naked on the chair, gently lowering me onto his throbbing erection. The position was exquisite. Chest to chest and him buried deep inside me. We teased and pleasured each other until we both found our release, then he carried me back to bed where we promptly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

RPOV  
>I woke in the early hours before dawn with Babe snuggled asleep against me, her arm draped over my chest and her head on my shoulder. It felt so comfortable. So at ease. So right. I had never felt this way before. This remarkable woman had given herself to me last night in total abandon and made me feel loved and cherished. Something I had never experienced intimately. Most of my past sexual encounters were devoid of any emotion. They were simply to satisfy lust and a physical need. I tried not to think on this as I knew our night was coming to an end. She gradually stirred and looked up at me with sleepy blue eyes. I kissed the top of her head. I was at a loss for words and she seemed to instinctively know this. She put her finger to my lips and then gently kissed me. I felt my dick come alive and knew I had to have her one more time before we parted ways. The love making was slow and gentle and neither of us said anything.<p>

As our bodies parted I gently stroked her cheek. She was watching me and for once I couldn't read her thoughts. I was searching her eyes for a clue as to how she felt. She knew I was about to leave.

"No regrets." I whispered. It wasn't a question, more a directive.

"None" she replied, with a small smile before closing her eyes and rolling over so her back was to me.

I guess that was my cue to leave. I gave her curls one last kiss and pulled on my clothes and left.

* * *

><p>I was in a slightly melancholy mood as I returned to Haywood St. The night with Stephanie was mind blowing. She made me feel alive and loved. And she had called me Carlos. No other woman had ever called me that before whilst making love. I wondered if it was deliberate or subconscious.<p>

As much as we said only one night and no regrets, I was beginning to feel I was going to be the one with the regrets. I was doing my best to deny it but I knew deep inside that spending the night with Babe had been a mistake. It had not got her out of my system, it entrenched her further within my heart and produced an excess of emotions and questions that I was not willing to deal with.

My life didn't lend itself to relationships. I had to put a stop to this. I had to regain my self control.


	9. Aftermath

Sorry about the delay in updating, everyone seems to have had the flu this week.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was sitting on the beach at Point Pleasant, watching the seagulls soaring overhead and listening to the sound of the waves. It was a warm sunny day and all was right in my world. Well, almost. Three nights ago I had the most amazing night of passion that has left me flying higher than a kite, but also brought the reality of what is missing in my life into focus.

Ranger is my best friend and, as it turns out, a magnificent lover. Our night together has altered me in ways I could never imagine, and my heart is heavy knowing that nothing more can come of it. I decided to go to the beach for couple of days to give him some space so he doesn't feel awkward seeing me around. What a joke. The man of mystery himself feeling awkward. Not likely. But still, he was the one who seemed most concerned that the night would potentially ruin our friendship and I wanted to show him that wouldn't happen. I knew the score. One night only. No regrets. I wasn't about to become some clingy love sick girl and beg him for more. Ranger always knew what he wanted, and a relationship with me was not one of those things.

Although I could come to terms with him not wanting me, the memory of his strong arms wrapped lovingly around me made me realise that I really was missing having a relationship with someone. I was ready to leave my past behind me and move on from bad relationships, a failed marriage, and trying to fit the Burg mould and expectations. I had grown a lot over the last 18 months, and much of that was thanks to Ranger's support and friendship. He would always have a special place in my heart and I would forever treasure the memory of our night together.

It was time to head back to Trenton. It was time to visit Ranger and make sure things were indeed OK between us.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was nervous going to see Ranger, but I knew it had to be done. As much as I wanted to dress sexily, to remind him how good our night together was, I didn't want him to think I was asking for a repeat so I dressed in my usual bounty hunting gear of jeans, T shirt and my favourite Doc Martins. Tank had asked me to look at a file for him so I had the perfect excuse to be at Rangeman.

Arriving on the fifth floor, I headed towards Rangers office to see if he was in. The door was open and he was sitting at his desk poring over contracts. He looked up when I knocked on the door frame and gave his usual greeting,

"Babe"

"Ranger" I replied with a small smile. I entered his office and closed the door behind me. Leaning against the door I decided it was best to keep my distance in case he was not pleased with my presence. "Just wanted to say hi." He seemed a bit preoccupied so I decided to keep it short and make it easy on him. "We good?"

"Yeah Babe. We're good." He replied, though I could swear I detected a hint of sadness under his carefully blank face.

I stood there with my back to the door, just nodding my head. What else do I say, Ranger's never been one for small talk? "OK. I'm here to see Tank. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

And with that parting comment I left. I was a bit confused by his manner, he seemed detached and remote. He was the one who was adamant that there would be no awkwardness or regrets. Perhaps he has a lot on his mind and I'm reading too much into it. Pushing my concerns aside I went in search of Tank.

* * *

><p>The next day…..<p>

Tank had asked for my assistance to locate and apprehend a high dollar skip by the name of Andre Kruzlec. Andre was considered violent and dangerous, and was due to face trial on drug importation and people smuggling charges. Why he was allowed bail is anyone's guess, but he had failed to appear for his court hearing and now Vinnie was concerned he would leave the country. Andre was very rich and very well connected and so far had eluded capture.

We were in the conference room on next to Rangers office, waiting for him to arrive. Tank, Les, and Bobby were going through some new information with me, which gave some insight into Kruzlec's need to disappear.

Ranger entered the room, dropped his file on the table and went to the bar fridge for a bottle of water. As he took his seat at the head of the table a slender, attractive, woman dressed totally in black leather and heels, glided into the room.

I'm not sure what the look in her eyes was for but she was obviously surprised by my presence and seemed to take an instant dislike to me.

"Hi Boys" she said, completely ignoring me. "Ranger..." she purred, running her hand along his shoulders as she walked behind him to take her seat at the table.

"Jeanne-Ellen, I thought Tank phoned you to say you weren't required for this meeting." queried Ranger.

"He did, but I thought I'd come and help out anyway, you know for old time's sake." Jeanne-Ellen was leaning back in her chair looking at Ranger like he was lunch.

"As you wish." Ranger was hard to read but I felt as though there was some tension there.

Ranger made the necessary introductions ..."Jeanne-Ellen this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie has worked a number of cases with us and will be helping with this one as well."

I reached over and offered my hand "Nice to meet you..." I greeted her, meaning anything but.

This woman made my skin crawl.

Jeanne-Ellen looked at my hand momentarily as though I had leprosy, but then plastered on a phoney smile and completed the handshake_. What is her problem?_

Ranger gave a brief overview of the situation including the new intel that Kruzlec was believed to be in Trenton at a Five Star Hotel. A distraction was going to be required to apprehend him so that there was no disruption at the Hotel.

I had participated in several distractions for Rangeman over the last year. All of them successful, so I had a fair idea of the procedure. It turned out Jeanne-Ellen had previously done their distractions but Tank had bought me in initially when she was away with Ranger on a work assignment. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously in learning this information. I had no right to feel this way. Apparently the fact that I had been doing distractions was also news to Jeanne-Ellen and although she tried to hide it she was clearly not pleased with this information.

Jeanne-Ellen then proceeded to try and take over the meeting and ignore me as though I wasn't even in the room.

"So, Ranger. How shall we handle this?" As though no one, not even the guys, would have anything to contribute to the planning. "I see he's staying at the Marriott. And there are a lot of phone sex charges on his account. Do you want me to lure him outside, or shall you and I do the ... "do you want to have a threesome" routine?" Jeanne-Ellen was looking at Ranger with smouldering eyes.

Ranger however had his blank face in place.

I was stunned by her unbridled interest in Ranger and attempts to command his attention. And admittedly just a little pissed off. Trying to keep the meeting professional, I cleared my throat slightly to gain attention before offering my opinion ... " Jeanne-Ellen, no offence but I don't think you're the right person for the distraction."

"Really?" She replied coolly. Jeanne-Ellen cast her eye over me in a clearly unimpressed gesture towards my attire of T-shirt and jeans, …. "I've never had a problem getting men to follow me anywhere, you just need to know how to dress and entice a man." _Ouch! _

Ranger's eyes turned hard and Tank was looking at Jeanne-Ellen with daggers. The table erupted in a mass of discussion as to the best way to capture Andre Kruzlec as though to gloss over the insult and get on with the job.

I decided to just keep my mouth shut and listen. I was trying to work out the dynamics of Ranger and Jeanne-Ellen's relationship. I didn't seem to be needed or wanted for this exercise. They had finished their planning and were finalising some minor details when Ranger seemed to realise that I had been quiet.

"Babe. You haven't said much. What do you think?"

Before I could answer Jeanne-Ellen opened her mouth, preventing me from being able to respond.

"I know it's probably all a bit overwhelming for you. We've done dozens of these take downs and so we know how to plan them quickly. We're not meaning to leave you out." And she gave me a fake smile showing that cutting me out was exactly what she was trying to do.

_Oh puhhhleaaase. Seriously? What is with this woman? _

"Babe? Any thoughts?" _Hmmm, Jeanne-Ellen definitely doesn't like him calling me Babe, there is obviously a history there. _

I kept my eyes on my folder and gave a small shrug ... "The plan sounds solid. But Jeanne-Ellen is the wrong person for the job."

Oh man, if looks could kill I wouldn't have a chance.

"And who would the right person be? You I suppose?"... she couldn't hold the disdain from her voice this time. I don't know what I've done to piss this woman off, but suddenly I found it amusing that this leather clad man eater was rattled by little ol' me. I was smiling on the inside.

"No. I think he would find Ranger more appealing. " I replied. "The skip is gay." And I slid my open file towards Ranger.

Tank, Les and Bobby, were reading my highlighted notes over Rangers shoulder. Ranger threw his head back in laughter. I rarely see him laugh like this... he was beautiful.

Jeanne-Ellen was supremely pissed.

"Well done Babe. You never disappoint." I gave him a half-hearted smile in acknowledgement.

"I can't believe we all missed this information. It explains a lot of the skips movements. Les. Get Hector up here, tell him we have a job for him tonight". Hector is gay and would take the lead in the distraction.

"Jeanne, thanks for your offer and help. We'll take it from here." And with that Ranger left the room. Leaving her looking stunned as though her prey was escaping.

Tank was gathering the paperwork and Bobby was just looking at me shaking his head.

"How do you do it Bomber? We never could have pulled those clues together." I just gave him a similar smile and shrug as I gave Ranger.

Jeanne-Ellen was positively seething and so I gathered my things to leave. Unfortunately I was not quick enough to get out before Bobby and Tank and so was left alone in the room with Jeanne-Ellen.

"So, how long have you been fucking Ranger?" she asked.

Wow, talk about direct and straight to the point. "Excuse me? Ranger is my boss. We're friends, nothing more." I replied, my tone indicating I was not impressed by her line of questioning.

"Yeah right. I saw the way he looked at you. Are you the company whore, or just fucking him?" she sneered.

I managed to control my rage, but only just. "So that's your problem! You're after Ranger and you're jealous! Believe me, there is nothing between us …. you need to look at yourself. What happened? Did Ranger get tired of you? Or reject you? Or are you sexually frustrated because men aren't simply following you out the door anymore? Maybe you could try a new look, after all ... the whole cat woman thing is a little passé."

On that bitchy note I decided it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but be a little jealous of Jeanne-Ellen. I tried hard not to be, and tried to rationalise away my feelings. I didn't know type of relationship she and Ranger had, past or present. But they obviously had a history. So his no relationship rule possibly only applied to me. Maybe he wanted me to meet her so I would understand that there could be nothing between us. To say I was confused was an understatement, but at least that helped to hide some of the hurt.<p>

TBC


	10. Control

Wow. You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews. I have tried to respond to all of them but if I've missed you, please be assured I read them all and your comments are appreciated. Reviews really help to give me ideas and shape the story so I thank you all for taking the time to leave a comment, no matter how short. For readers who lurk and are afraid to review, don't be. I was previously a lurker myself and now I can see what so many writers mean by reviews give them inspiration to keep writing. If you want more stories from your favourite writers, leave them reviews. :-)

As usual, none of the characters are mine, just borrowing them for fun.

* * *

><p>Rangers POV<p>

After our night together I knew that Babe had taken off to Point Pleasant for a couple of days. She always retreats to the beach when she needs to relax or clear her mind. It made me wonder about her reasons and what she was thinking. Was she avoiding me? Was she giving me space? Did she regret the night despite her assurances that she wouldn't?

The truth of the matter was that I was the one with regrets for the night. My carefully constructed and controlled life was becoming unravelled all due to this curly haired brunette with beautiful blue eyes. Once we had reached the point of no return and agreed that it was for one night with no regrets, both of us dropped our defences and made love to each other in a manner that I never thought possible. This was supposed to be just a way to satisfy each other's physical needs. But instead it opened a whole world of emotions and desires that I never thought I would feel. And for someone with legendary control I was having trouble stuffing those feelings back in the locked box they belonged.

Since then, Babe came to me in my dreams every night, even if I had already released some tension in the shower before going to bed. Every night I dreamt of her hands gently trailing down my chest and abs, and slowly caressing my cock. I could smell her, feel her, and taste her, and whenever she called my name, gasping on the brink of orgasm, I would wake to a sticky mess over my hand and sheets. I was like some pubescent teenager unable to control my thoughts. It was embarrassing. I had to strip my sheets every morning before Ella came in to tidy the apartment.

For the next three days I threw myself into a gruelling exercise regime to try and regain my self-control and eliminate thoughts of Babe from my head. I was unsuccessful, and that put me in a foul mood. I'm not used to failure. I'm used to getting what I want and being the master of control. Fuck.

I know that the men have been curious about the cause of my mood but they all knew not to ask questions about my private life. The one exception to this of course is Tank. He's been watching me like a hawk, and I know he is biding his time before he calls me on my bullshit. He hasn't asked me anything yet. But it's only a matter of time if I can't get myself under control.

After two days of my surly behaviour and taking out my frustrations on the gym equipment, Tank called me to the mats. The sparing session helped me to refocus my thoughts but I was still unwilling to answer Tank's questions afterwards when he tried to find out what was troubling me. I can understand his concerns, we always have each other's backs, and PTSD is always a risk in our line of work. But I knew Tank did not believe that was the problem. The bastard knew exactly what, _or who_, was scrambling my mind, even though he didn't know about our deal and our night together. To get some answers he decided to play dirty. He phoned Jeanne-Ellen and asked her to come to Rangeman to help plan the takedown of a skip we were trying to catch.

I was furious when I found out.

"What the fuck Tank, why would you ask for that viper's help?" I exploded

"We've used her for distractions in the past, why not now? Besides, you know she's got a thing for you and brother I think you need to get laid. You've been a bear the last couple of days. When was the last time you got some? " He asked with a smirk.

"None of your fucking business." I growled.

I could feel Tank's scrutiny intensify as he asked his next question, "Well what about Steph then? Should I call her in to help?"

"Sure." Damn. I had a split second delay before I answered and that was all the give-away Tank needed.

"Man, I know you don't like to discuss your private life but this is getting out of control. You've obviously got a thing for her, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because she doesn't date co-workers and I don't do relationships." I snapped.

"Those are the two most dumb ass excuses I have ever heard. If two unattached people are attracted to each other, surely they would try to get to know each other better and explore the possibility of a relationship."

"Who are you? Dr Phil?"

"I'm just sayin', instead of torturing yourself, and being a pain in the ass to the rest of us, give it some thought. Remember what she was like a couple of weeks ago at that club. She's looking for company. She's been alone for too long and has a lot of love to give. If you don't make a move someone else will and then you'll be an even bigger pain in the ass."

I glowered at the thought of someone else stepping in but that didn't alter my "rules" or response.

"Tank you know my life is too dangerous for relationships."

Tank stood to leave, muttering under his breath, but loud enough so I would still hear "Yeah, yeah, yeah, same old bullshit. I'll call Steph to see if she can assist with the case."

"And make sure you cancel Jeanne-Ellen" I called out at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>RPOV<br>Tank's words kept replaying in my head. And the next day when Babe stopped by I was caught unawares. She came to see me, to check if we were OK. When she entered my office and shut the door behind her I was hard pressed not to go to her, take her in my arms, and kiss her senseless. Instead I sat behind my desk and barely said two words because of the conflicting emotions warring within me. I was the one who said one night and no regrets. I was the one to tell her I didn't do relationships. And now I had to stand by those words and just watch her walk out the door. I think the universe was having a laugh at my expense.

The next day I was somewhat more under control and looking forward to the meeting with Babe and the core team to plan the apprehension of Andre Kruzlec. Kruzlec was a scum of the earth asshole who dealt in drugs and human trafficking. He had skipped his court date and so far had eluded capture. He was wealthy and well-connected but we had received a tip off that he was going to be in Trenton to conclude some "business" before going to ground again. My enthusiasm for the meeting was short lived when Jeanne-Ellen sauntered into the conference room.

What the hell was she doing here? This was so not going to go well.

Jeanne locked eyes on me as soon as she entered and proceeded to ignore everyone else in the room.

"Jeanne-Ellen, I thought Tank phoned you to say you weren't required for this meeting."

"He did, but I thought I'd come and help out anyway, you know for old time's sake." Her smile had me on edge and I could only hope that she wouldn't be too disruptive. That thought was short lived.

This woman was a barracuda. She only had eyes for me, and tried to monopolise my attention and the meeting in general. She was insulting to Babe, dismissive of the core team and acted as though she had some position of intimacy and entitlement with me. I slammed my blank face into place and focussed on the job at hand. Time was running out with Kruzlec and Jeanne-Ellen's antics would have to be ignored at present.

Despite Jeanne-Ellen's obnoxious attitude to Stephanie, Babe remained calm and simply listened and made notes. I should have learnt by now to ask for Babe's input sooner rather than later. But I must admit, when I did finally ask it was great seeing Jeanne-Ellen put in her place.

You see, this is the talent and gift of Stephanie Plum and why she is so invaluable to Rangeman. Babe's research and puzzle solving skills are second to none. We had all completely missed the clues that pointed to Kruzlec being a closet homosexual. The man was married. But it was all a farce. And the information would change how we approached the distraction and apprehension. When Babe called our attention to his gender/sexual preferences Jeanne-Ellen was livid. It was like a bitch slap to her. The highly trained ex-CIA operative with a high and mighty opinion of herself shown up by a modest and unassuming "girl from the Burg'".

Once we had the plan settled and the men were instructed that Hector would be required for tonight's distraction, I left the conference room to put as much distance as possible between Jeanne-Ellen and myself. I wanted Babe to see that this woman meant nothing to me. That she had no claim and I had no interest. What I wasn't prepared for was just how jealous Jeanne-Ellen was of Babe.

A copy of the conference room tapes was on my desk when I returned to my office an hour later, with a note to watch the end of the meeting. To say I was furious after I watched the tape was an understatement. My blood boiled as I watched as Jeanne-Ellen accuse Steph of fucking me and being the company whore. I restrained myself from picking up my lap top and hurling it at the wall. How dare she insult Steph like that? Jeanne-Ellen's infatuation with me had gone too far this time. She had been told time and again that there would never be anything between us but she was obviously still obsessed. This was something I did not want Stephanie exposed to.

I dragged my hands through my hair in frustration. I should never have let Jeanne-Ellen join the meeting. I should have found and excuse, citing need-to-know-only or some such crap. There was no going back though, all I could do now was damage control. I would make sure all of Jeanne-Ellen's access to the building was cancelled and all work contracts terminated. On top of the rage I also felt the twinge of disappointment when Babe told her there was nothing between us.

* * *

><p>SPOV.<p>

It's been two weeks since my night with Ranger. We gave each other space for a few days and Ranger said we were OK, but then I had the distinct _displeasure_ of meeting Jeanne-Ellen Burrows. Ranger obviously shares some history with Jeanne-Ellen but I can't find out what it is. She acts like she has a claim on him and accused me of fucking him or being the company whore.

Is that how other people see me as well? Crap. Maybe I should distance myself a bit from Rangeman. I mean, I can still be friends with Ranger and the guys, but maybe it would be best not to work too closely with them for a while. Assumptions like these can damage Rangeman more than it can hurt me. The last thing high profile business like Rangeman needs is a reputation of having an in house whore, no matter how untrue it is.

I keep telling myself that Ranger's relationship with Jeanne-Ellen is none of my business, that Ranger and I are only friends. But when I'm alone in my bed in the dead of night, I can't avoid facing the truth. Ranger holds my heart captive, despite my efforts to protect it. I keep reminding myself it was only one night, no regrets, and that we are still friends. But I would gladly be more if he would reconsider his stance on relationships.

TBC.


	11. Reputations

Thanks everyone for your comments and support for my story. I have the ending planned but certain ideas keep popping up and have made the story a little longer than I first envisioned. I've had fun trying to piece it together, but certain sections have had me stumped and taken me some time to think through ...did I mention I'm not a writer ...

Also, forgive me if you find this inappropriate, but in memory of the late, great Robin Williams_, ... carpe diem... _if you want to try writing do it, if you feel like leaving a review do it. Life is too short to have regrets. Be brave. Be strong. Be yourself.

* * *

><p>Crap. Some of my concerns over Jeanne-Ellen's comments have come to life. Jeanne-Ellen had accused me of fucking Ranger and being the company whore and it appears that she is attempting to create problems for me and possibly Rangeman by spreading malicious lies.<p>

I was meeting with a potential client to discuss locating a witness they were chasing for a fraud case. I had done a few jobs like this for local law firms, and was getting a reputation of being able to track and find people. Unfortunately, it looked like Jeanne-Ellen was also intent on giving me a reputation for something else as well.

Vince Boghurr, a sleazy para-legal, had arranged to meet me to discuss the job. We were in his office and it turned out he was more interested in seeing what other "services" I could provide.

"I have it on good authority that you provide certain more, discreet, services for clients" he claimed, leaning back in his plush chair behind his desk.

_What? _

I retained my composure as he tried hard not to leer too obviously. Best to play dumb as see where he's going with this. As a precaution I gave a little sniff as though I had a runny nose then reached into my bag to retrieve a tissue, at the same time furtively turning on my phone to record the conversation.

"I'm currently a registered bounty hunter. And I have a knack of finding people." I responded, with the hint of a question in my voice to indicate he would have to be more specific.

"Yes, but, there are other services you provide as well right?"

"Possibly. What services are you referring to?" Somehow I don't think he is referring to my research and puzzle solving skills_. _

"Well, I hear that if we retain your services on a more permanent basis that there would be other ... benefits... involved."

_You've got to be kidding me?_

"Other "benefits" is very vague Mr Boghurr. Or may I call you Vince." I gave him what I hoped was a sweet and encouraging smile.

"I'm talking more personal work, Ms Plum. That you may be inclined to work… more closely…in a one on one basis, with members of our firm." _Ewwwww_. "Or perhaps, with two or three people at a time." I tried not to blanche and resisted the temptation to smack him in the face with the nearest hard object. I had to find out where or who on earth he got this idea from.

"Mr Boghurr, most of my services are by personal referral. There are few people who know what I offer. I like to keep it discreet. I'm sure you can appreciate the risks involved in my chosen field of work." _Hey, I was referring to my bounty hunting and investigative skills, it was the truth. If this sleaze bag chose to interpret it another way well… more fool him._

"Was it a former ...employer ... that advised of my services, or perhaps a former colleague?"

This seemed to make him think. I don't know what he's been told and I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. Hopefully I can con the information out of him. He's looking at me like I'm a selection at the local desert buffet. He obviously wants what he thinks I can offer and is interested in negotiating a deal.

"Ah. Um. Perhaps…" _OK so he's also evasive. He's probably concerned about revealing his source. _

"There are other women who have previously offered the services you are referring to. I don't engage in those business activities unless I can verify the source of your information. For security reasons." Again, it wasn't a lie, we're just talking about two different things. I smiled sweetly. This seemed to encourage him.

"Well. The person in question ... is familiar with you. Knows you. And has worked for some of the organisations that you also provide services for."

"Mr Boghurr I need to be absolutely certain who you are referring to before I can continue this discussion. I am pleased that so far you have been discreet and not referred to her by name. That is the first test. If I give you part of the person's name and you can complete it, then I know you can be trusted and we will continue this conversation." _OK so that may be stretching the truth._ He was watching me intently, assessing whether or not to continue.

"The second part of her name begins with E" I said, holding eye contact.

_Say her name damn it! Say her name._ He seemed hesitant to continue so I stood as though to leave, hoping to help him make up his mind.

"Burrows" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"Burrows," he said more confidently "Jeanne-Ellen Burrows". I placed my bag on the floor again and slowly sat in the seat crossing my legs, and trying to appear as relaxed and self-assured as possible despite my pounding heart and desire to rip his throat out.

"Thank you Vince." I said softly. "Now what services exactly do you require?"

The sleaze ball leered at me as he pushed his chair back from the desk "Well a blow job for starters would be good, as a sample … so to speak … of services that may be offered."

He'd crossed the line now and I could see from the bulge in his pants how aroused he was, looks like the little head was in control. "So you're wanting sexual services, Vince. Is it just for yourself or are there others who have also requested my…..personal attention?" I had to find out how far this went.

My, my, the little head was definitely in control. He started to rub his crotch and reposition himself in his chair. Thankfully he had not undone his trousers. But that probably wasn't far off.

"Just me at present but I'm certain there will be others interested" he replied.

I could see his arousal and interest escalating, it was time to leave before this got out of control. I stood and picked up my bag, walking slowly to the door as though I was going to check the lock. His demeanour changed to one of confusion as I opened the door and took my phone out of my bag. Standing in the doorway so I was in line of sight of the reception desk, I spoke clearly so everyone in earshot could hear.

"Thank you for the meeting Mr Boghurr. You have been misinformed about the extent of services I offer. Just for the record," I said, pointing at the raised phone "my services include bounty hunting, research, investigation, and information collection. I do not provide the services you requested, and will not be working for your firm in any capacity. " My voice was calm and level, and I don't think I've ever seen any one turn so white. He knew he had been recorded and couldn't do a thing to stop it or prevent me from leaving.

I was numb as I left the building. I couldn't believe Jeanne-Ellen would stoop to something like this. Not that I knew much about the woman, but this was low by anyone's standards. I was going to need help with this and realised that I would have to talk to Ranger.

_TBC_


	12. Solutions

SPOV

What do you do when someone is deliberately spreading malicious lies that can ruin your reputation? Do you confront them? If you have evidence do you take legal action? Or do you look for payback?

I didn't know what to do and couldn't understand why Jeanne-Ellen would be spreading lies. Does she just want to hurt me by damaging my reputation? Does she want to damage my relationship with Rangeman? Or does she want to damage my friendship with Ranger? Considering that I'm no threat to her professionally the only conclusion I can come to is based on our one and only meeting. She wants Ranger, and sees me either as a threat, or the cause of the demise of their relationship if they ever had one.

Considering I had no way to contact and confront her, my only option was to talk to Ranger, or possibly Tank, to see if they could shed some light on the matter and help me reign her in. I've worked too hard to develop my skills and reputation to have it ruined by some jealous bitch that knows nothing about me.

After mulling over the situation for a couple of days I came to a decision and put some plans in motion.

* * *

><p>We were meeting in Tank's office. I decided that he was the most appropriate person for me to approach, as he was the one who initially hired me. Because of our friendship and the fact that he is CEO of Rangeman, I also asked Tank if Ranger could be present.<p>

Entering the office, Tank and Ranger were already seated. Tank was behind his desk and Ranger was seated in one of the visitor chairs, ankle propped on one knee, elbows on the arm rest, and fingers steepled in front of him. Crap. He looked serious, and tense, even though he had his blank face on. Tank thankfully was a little more relaxed.

Closing the door behind me I approached Tank's desk and took my seat in the other visitor chair.

"What gives Steph?" Tank asked in way of greeting and getting the meeting under way.

"Hi. Thanks for meeting with me. I'm not really sure how to go about telling you this so I'm just going to dive right in." I reached down into my bag and slowly drew out the piece of paper I needed for Tank.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done me over the last 12 months or so but I'm officially going to have to sever my contractor basis with Rangeman." I placed the piece of paper on the desk and carefully pushed it towards Tank.

Both Ranger and Tank didn't move, breath, or twitch a muscle. They both just stared at me as though trying to read my mind for some answers.

"Why?" Asked Tank. Still not moving. I was starting to feel fidgety under their intense stares.

"I've decided to expand my skills by taking on some studies in Criminology and Private Investigating, and to do this I need to cut back my work hours. I thought I would just stick to bounty hunting, although it doesn't always pay great the flexible hours will fit around my class and study hours."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny. After several seconds of silence Ranger spoke, still not having moved a muscle and eyes never having left my face.

"Babe. You can always say no if the timing or nature of a job doesn't suit you. I'm happy that you're wanting to study and increase your skills. There is no reason that you can't still work for Rangeman."

Ranger reached over and picked up my resignation, neatly folded it in half and offered it back to me.

I didn't take the proffered piece of paper. I just looked at it dumbly. This was not how the meeting was supposed to go.

"Babe?"

"I just think this is the best thing to do."

"The best thing for what reason? There is no good reason for you to terminate our work agreement. You have an opportunity for well paid jobs on your own terms. How is that not a good thing?"

"What's the real reason Steph?" Tank asked softly, his gaze softening. Oh crap. Nothing makes you want to spill your guts more than when some badass that shows you a soft and caring side of him.

I didn't know what to say. They were just supposed to accept my reasoning and resignation. We would all still be friends and see each other around town but I would no longer be associated with Rangeman on a "professional" basis.

Ranger decided to speak again. "Does this have something to do with Jeanne-Ellen's conversation with you after the meeting a few weeks ago?"

Now it was my turn to freeze like a statue. How did he know about that conversation?

As though reading my mind, Ranger explained his knowledge of the incident "The conference room is monitored Babe. It was brought to my attention that Jeanne-Ellen said some highly inappropriate things to you."

Now I didn't know what to think. He knew how she reacted to me but hasn't said anything about it. Does he just want to ignore it? Is he keeping his options open with Jeanne-Ellen? That thought made my blood start to boil and I could feel a rhino moment coming on. Before I could say anything. Tank decided to fill me in.

"Jeanne-Ellen is the one whose employment has been terminated. She no longer does any work for Rangeman and her access to the building has been disabled." OK, so that made me feel a bit better but it still didn't solve the issue of the rumours.

"Guys, the last thing I want to do is create a problem for you and someone who is obviously a long standing …. work colleague and acquaintance." I struggled to think of an appropriate qualifier for Jeanne-Ellen's status. "I don't know what her problem is, but I think it's best if I just keep my distance for a while."

"So this is about Jeanne-Ellen, not your time commitments for study." Ranger said "What's the rest of the reason."

I was getting flustered by the guys' obvious ability to see right through my lie and wanted to avoid revealing Jeanne-Ellen's rumour mongering. I'm no coward, but I couldn't see how confronting her would help. We had no way of knowing how many people she had infected with her lies, and if people no longer associated me with working at Rangeman it would hopefully discredit her stories. Deep inside I was also just a little bit afraid that Ranger would think the rumours were too damaging to Rangeman and that our friendship should cease.

"I don't know what you mean. I just think it's a good idea for me to keep some distance so that I don't ruffle any more of Jeanne-Ellen's feathers. I'm going to be busy studying, so this is a win-win situation. It's for the benefit of everyone."

Ranger loomed towards me, large and dangerous. I was a bit taken aback by his intensity.

"Babe. Do. Not. Lie. To me." _Silence. _ "You don't run or hide from people. What's going on?"

OK, so now I could hear the rhino galloping and gathering speed. I never take well to being ordered around and I just didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of telling what happened with that sleaze bag Vince Boghurr. Tank decided to speak up again.

"Tell us what's going on Steph. Something is obviously wrong, and we want to help. We always have each other's backs." Damn you Tank, I wanted to avoid this.

With a resigned sigh, I told them of my encounter with Vince Boghurr, and the rumours about my supplying "personal services" to regular clients.

Ranger and tank were both furious. Ranger demanded a copy of the voice recording so he could have his lawyer contact Mr Boghurr and make him aware of the consequences if he so much as even had a dirty thought about me. He also wanted to pack Jeanne-Ellen in a crate and drop her in a third world country. I wasn't entirely sure that he was kidding and so I made him promise that he wouldn't do anything illegal. Eventually they also accepted that I was not going to change my mind on the resignation issue and that it would be in the best interests of Rangeman and my own reputation for me to move forward with my plan.

Neither Tank nor Ranger were happy about this but I wouldn't be swayed.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I couldn't believe the shit Jeanne-Ellen pulled. She was obviously bent on damaging both Stephanie and Rangeman due to our blocking her out. Babe made me promise not to pack her off to a third world county but I didn't promise not to seek some sort of retribution. No one hurts me or mine without consequences.

Little did I know at the time that my handler would be calling me about a job that would bring me into close contact with Jeanne-Ellen again.

* * *

><p>Jeannne-Ellen POV<p>

Waiting in the airport departure lounge I couldn't help but smile as I contemplated the forces of fate and karma. Ranger had unceremoniously tried to cut me from his life and Rangeman yet here we were about to embark on another assignment together. This time a lengthy one of about 12 months as a married couple.

We were being strategically placed within the management of an oil company so we could monitor military movements in the area and identify the heads of an organisation known to be illegally stockpiling and selling arms on the black market. Further details of the job would be provided by local agents once we arrived.

Ranger and I were yet to come face to face for this assignment due to demanding work schedules. I was supposedly meeting my husband here in the transit lounge before we went our separate ways to our final destination of Uhkta, an important industrial town in northern Russia. My husband was flying via Prague for a business meeting, where-as I was travelling direct to our final destination to set up home base.

Glancing up from my magazine I spied ranger through the crowd, stalking towards me. Damn he looked good.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"Hi honey." Cooed Jeanne-Ellen, delighted to see me.

I kissed her on the side of her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Consider this your only warning. Play nice."

"Of course darling." She replied, making a show of straightening my tie.

"My flight is being called. Someone will collect you from the airport when you land."

* * *

><p>J-EPOV<p>

I watched him walk away. I'll have to play my cards carefully this time. We will have at least 12 months together. That should be time enough for him to forget that little tramp. Men have needs and can only go so long without them being met. Especially someone like Ranger.

When I boarded the plane I decided to indulge in a glass of champagne as I pondered my tactics on how to bring Ranger around to my way of thinking once and for all. We were perfect for each other. Perhaps he had been alone for too long and so couldn't see what was right in front of him. Who else would be able to tolerate his life style and sexual appetite? I couldn't help but smile to myself and give a small chuckle.

Once we were air borne and I had champagne in hand I was approached by one of the hostesses carrying a locked satchel. "Mrs Riverre, your husband delivered this to us at the boarding gate, apparently he forgot to give it to you in the terminal. He said it contains important documents you will need for your relocation. Along with some personal mementos he thought you would want. Such a handsome and thoughtful man."

"Yes he is." I smiled and thanked her.

The satchel had a combination lock on it which I knew would be the last four digits of my cell phone number. When I opened it my attention was immediately draw to what appeared to be a photo album, probably pictures of "family" and "friends" to add credibility to our cover. I opened it to a tagged page and tried not to blanche as my stomached dropped. The caption under the photo read, Mr and Mrs Riverre, with the date of our fake marriage. Problem was, although I was the bride in the photo, Ranger was not the groom.

My hands started to tremble and heart palpitations gripped me as I tried to wrap my mind around what this meant. Something was terribly wrong. The man in the photo was another agent I had worked with in the past, Ian Sanderson, a tall heavy set man with a ruddy complexion, thinning blond hair, and bad breath. We had also worked together as a married couple and he thought that sex should be included. His harassment was unrelenting and in our line of work complaints to higher authorities on such matters are not an option. He had also spread rumours that we had an intimate relationship when nothing could be further from the truth. Oh God. I thought I was going to be sick. The parallels to my pursuit of Ranger and the rumours I had spread about _that tramp_ hit me like a freight train. This situation had all the indicators of revenge a-la Manoso.

There was a second page flagged towards the back of the album. This one contained an obituary notice and a newspaper clipping, both fake, but the intended threat was unmistakeable.

_KYLE, Amanda – taken from us unexpectedly on 29/07/1978. Beloved wife of Michael, and mother of Elaina. Details of service to be advised. _

_Tragic Accident Claims Life.  
><em>_In a tragic turn of events yesterday, a young woman returning home early from work to surprise her family was involved in a horrific car accident which claimed her life. Amanda Kyle was killed on impact when a freight truck lost control and collided head on with her vehicle. Accident investigators have confirmed that the tragedy was due to the icy roads and poor weather conditions, not driver negligence. _

I suddenly felt cold. There was no mistaking Ranger's threat. My cover name was Elaina and the date of death in the obituary notice is my actual date of birth. If I somehow managed to ditch this assignment and return home early, then I would meet an untimely end, if not by Ranger's hand then it would be by the agency's. Agents who pull out of assignments without authorisation usually just disappear.

I downed the champagne in two gulps and tried to attract the steward's attention. I needed something a stronger. My mind was reeling trying to take in the information and see how this could have happened. It was with startling clarity that I finally realised that the agency never actually said I would be partnered with Ranger, just that he was involved in an operation that would require agents to pose as a married couple. Of course his name and the words married couple meant I jumped at the offer. He had used the assignment to orchestrate payback, and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I had never intended for Jeanne-Ellen to have any real part in this story but after some reviews her involvement grew and I felt the need to send her to outer Siberia. <em>


	13. Moving On

RPOV

Prague was cold and wet so I was pleased to be on the plane and on my way back home. I'd never really considered anywhere home for years but since Babe had come into my life that concept had changed. As long as she was in Trenton, and in my life, then Trenton was home.

My stay in Prague had been short, just 3 weeks while I gathered further intel for Sanderson, who was looking forward to working with Jeanne-Ellen again as her husband. Jeanne-Ellen had taken the bait … hook, line and sinker, without clarifying details. OK, so my handler and I might have lied by omission to encourage her co-operation, but I finally had her shipped off out of the country for at least 12 months. No doubt she has also seen my warning … _abort the mission and come home, and end up dead_. She would know it wasn't an idle threat. I was a mercenary and trained killer, and she had pissed me off one too many times. I do not tolerate threats in my life, and her actions had not only threatened Babe but Rangeman as well. She should think of being sent to Siberia as a reprieve, and that was only due to Babe's insistence that I not do anything illegal.

I was no sooner back in my office facing the never ending pile of paperwork on my desk when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see babe leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks." I replied. "Come in and shut the door." I stood and walked over to the visitors chairs near the coffee table. "Jeanne-Ellen is on an extended assignment. You shouldn't have any more problems from her."

Babe came over and wrapped her arms around me, placing her head on my chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. Savouring her warmth and softness and the scent of her hair. I knew I shouldn't do this, it just tempted me to dream of things I could never have, but I decided to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my mind and just enjoy the moment.

Babe lifted her head to look me in the eye, "you didn't need to do anything you know."

"Babe. Her actions were damaging to you and Rangeman. Not taking action was not an option."

"Well, thank you, again. I just don't want you doing anything wrong on my behalf."

"Babe." God her face was so close and I could feel the pull of attraction. I so badly wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure I could stop.

She closed the distance between us and placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips, but when she opened her mouth fractionally I couldn't resist the temptation to taste her again just this once. I slowly teased her mouth open further with my tongue and gently deepened the kiss. Oh God, she tasted so good, memories of our night together came flooding back. Fuck. I shouldn't be doing this.

Pulling away, I placed a kiss on her head, and released her from my arms. I gestured to one of the visitor's chairs and Babe took the seat as I sat opposite her.

xxxxxxxx

SPOV.

OMG, my hormones were jumping for joy when Ranger took control of my "thank you" kiss but then he pulled away. Now I'm left feeling confused and frustrated. One minute I feel attraction in spades, next minute he pulls away. Damn him. I wish he wouldn't do that. I'd call him on his shit and his "no relationship" rule if I wasn't so scared that he might get pissed and ship me off to places unknown, like I'm fairly certain he did with Jeanne-Ellen.

I sat in the visitors chair and tried to bring my heart rate back to normal as we caught up on news and happenings in Trenton and Rangeman. Ranger asked how my classes were going and if I was getting sufficient work through Vinnie. I was surprised when he broached the subject of me working at Rangeman again. I thought we had settled that matter.

"Babe. With Jeanne-Ellen out of the picture I'd like you to reconsider working again for Rangeman."

"Why?"

"You're a great asset."

"Ranger, thanks, I appreciate the offer. But I think it's best that I continue with my plan at present."

"Think about it. We could really use your skills and I know the men miss having you around, you make them feel more human."

"That's sweet, but it's not like you don't have someone else to do searches and investigations. And I'll still see the guys around town. Besides, if I don't work here, then I don't have to worry about my not dating co-workers rule. Perhaps someone from Rangeman might be interested in going out with me. "

_OMG, I can't believe I just went there. I couldn't help myself, it seemed like an opportunity to put it out there to Ranger without being specific. If I'm not working here I'm available to date someone. Would anyone, i.e., the man himself, be interested in going out with me? Oh who the hell am I kidding? He just pulled away from our lip lock before. Take a hint Stephanie, or if you can't take a hike._

I looked away in embarrassment, but I could see his blank face slam in place.

"Babe. Any man would be happy to spend time with you."

Crap, in other words, anyone but not him. Ok, time to depart before I embarrass myself any further. I managed to give him a weak smile, before leaving on the pretext that I was due at my parents for lunch. In reality I needed to go and buy masses of comfort food and bury my heartache and embarrassment. There was also a tiny seed of anger growing, I couldn't help but be just a little bit pissed that he would allow his defences down only so much, then put the walls back up and pull away. It confused the hell out of me and I would just have to make sure I fortified the walls around my heart as well. I had to accept that no matter how much I was attracted to Ranger he didn't want me and nothing would come of it.

I decided that after lunch at my parents I would go and see Connie and Lula. I think a girls night out was in order.

xxxxxxx

RPOV.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Babe had given me the golden opportunity to ask her out and I was too chicken shit to act on it. She pointed out that by not working for Rangeman that maybe someone would be interested in going out with her. I know that if the men find out she is no longer working for us there will be a line of guys or a fight on to see who can ask her out first. Tank and I had agreed that her resignation would not be publicised until the Jeanne-Ellen issue was taken care of. We were both hoping that with Jeanne out of the way Babe would continue to work with Rangeman.

I stalked down to the gym to beat the crap out of the punching bags and contemplate my "no relationships" rule. Didn't we already have one of sorts? We might call it friendship but we're always there to support each other, the only thing missing is the physical or sexual element. And we both know just how good we are together when it comes to that. Crap, now I was going to have to take a cold shower as well before I hit the gym.

* * *

><p><em>Friday night, nearly two weeks later…..<em>

RPOV

We had a lead on a high dollar skip. Time was running out and he was in a bar in Newark. Trouble was he was surrounded with muscle and we had to separate them if we were going to have any chance of apprehending him without bloodshed and collateral damage.

The team was in the car park when Tank finally spoke.

"Just ring her man. You know she can do this. If you ask I'm sure she will say yes."

The rest of the team looked at me in question.

"Yeah why haven't you asked Steph?" asked Lester.

"Because she no longer works with Rangeman" replied Tank in frustration.

"What? Why? When did this happen?" Lester was both perplexed and excited. "Does this mean she's now available? The no dating co-workers crap no longer applies?"

_Shit I knew this would happen. _"Can it Santos. Get your mind on the job" I growled.

I eventually phoned Steph. She was out with the girls and not pleased at having girls night interrupted, but she agreed to come and help. I smiled inwardly, we still had each other's backs.

A car was dispatched from Haywood to collect and deliver her to our location. When she arrived she looked smoking hot in tight black jeans, a red silk camisole, and a black leather jacket to ward off the cold. And she was wearing those shoes. _Madre dios_, the dreams I had of Babe wearing those shoes. Mile high red FMP's. Last time I saw her in those shoes she also wore a pair of skimpy red lacy boy shorts that hugged her ass to perfection. I wondered if she was wearing them now. I could feel my dick twitch in response.

I pulled myself back under control as she strode over to where we were waiting in the shadows. Showing her a photo of the skip on my phone, I gave her the necessary details and warnings and gave her the wire to wear so we could hear what was happening.

Once she had secured the wire in place she turned to Hal...

"Here take care of this for me," she said, as she swiftly pulled her strapless bra from under her top and slapped it in Hals outstretched palm.

The delicate undergarment was made of blood red lace and was sexy as hell. Hal blushed, Bones took a sudden interest in the night sky, Les had his mouth hanging open, and Tank had a shit eating grin on his face. I gave Tank a murderous glare.

"You heard the lady soldier, take care of it for her," barked Tank, and Hal gingerly folded the delicate undergarment and placed it in his cargoes pocket. Tank was trying not to laugh, Lester was telling Hal he was a lucky bastard, and I wanted to punch someone.

I was seething with emotions that I didn't care to identify. Anger? Jealousy? Possessiveness? I wanted to beat my chest and scream MINE! But I had no claim on her and the men knew this. Hauling my attention back to the job I shoved all of the distracting thoughts aside and proceeded to concentrate on catching this skip and keeping Babe safe.

Bobby and Cal were already in placed inside of the bar and the rest of the team took their positions at the exits.

xxxxxxx

Cals POV

I heard the commotion over the wire about Steph no longer working for Rangeman and then when she arrived apparently she stripped her bra off and gave it to Hal to look after. Man how I wished I had seen that. I had no idea what she was up to and had difficulty controlling my reaction to her appearance when she entered the bar, as I'm sure most of the male population did.

Steph looked smoking. I could see why she removed her bra, the cold night air had her nipples standing to attention under the thin silky red top and every male in the house noticed. She walked in like she owned the place, and took the position Bobby vacated not far from the skip. With hands on the bar, shoulders back to push her tits out, she slammed a twenty on the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. She looked awesome. Hot, feisty, and totally in control. But at the same time classy and sexy. In short, she was a walking, breathing, fantasy. There is nothing hotter than a woman who knows what she wants. Especially one that looks that good.

She downed the shot and the skip couldn't take his eyes off her tits. I couldn't blame him. I was having trouble maintaining focus and keeping my eyes on him, and by the groans over the wire from Bobby I assume he had similar problems.

xxxxxxx

SPOV.

_OK, let's do this_.

I took off my bra so the cold night air would make the girls stand to attention, and adjusted my jacket so they were on display. Without thinking I gave my bra to Hal while I tried to get in the zone. I needed attitude and sass. I was a woman on a mission. Stalking into the bar I spied the skip and stood one seat away from him, making a show of ordering and downing a shot of tequila. I took a deep breath after the shot, closing my eyes and making sure I inhaled and exhaled deeply to bring attention to my breasts. I opened my eyes slowly as I heard the skip speak.

"Hi sugar, what's your pleasure?"

_Seriously? Is that the best you can do? Never-mind. It's show time. _ I eyed the skip and subtly licked my lips then grabbed him by the hand to pull him off the bar stool.

"You are." I replied with a lascivious smirk. "Outside. My car. Now."

He smiled like he couldn't believe his luck and I pulled him to follow me when one of his goons stood as though to come with us.

"Whoa, big boy." I said, placing my hand on his chest and giving a push. "This is not a threesome. He'll be back when we're finished." I didn't break momentum as I continued on my way, tugging the skip to follow me. I prayed that they would all buy my line and not see me as a threat. It seemed to work, the skip waved him off and was willingly led out the front door.

Tank pounced as soon as we cleared the doorway. As they cuffed the skip and loaded him into the SUV I continued my academy award winning performance, pouting and yelling abuse at the guys for interrupting my "fun" so the skip would not think I was involved.

All in all, it was the fastest take down we had ever done.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was pleased Tank drove me home, I didn't want to be in close proximity to Ranger at the moment. I only had a wire in the bar, no ear piece, so I couldn't hear what was going on with the team, but I know that removing my bra and giving it to Hal had antagonized Ranger. Well tough luck. Ranger didn't have a claim on me, so I could do as I damn well pleased.

When Tank killed the engine in the parking lot, I was surprised he didn't move to get out of the car.

"You know you pulled the tiger's tail tonight don't you Steph?"

"What do you mean Tank?" OK, so I was a bit snarky. Bite me.

"You know what I mean. Removing your bra and giving it to Hal. I thought Ranger was going to blow a gasket."

"Hmph. Well, we needed to get the skips attention and I thought that was the quickest way to do it."

"Oh don't worry. You got _everyone's_ attention."

"What's that supposed to mean Tank?" My voice was rising and I was starting to get pissed off. My night had been interrupted, I was frustrated, and I wasn't in the mood to take shit from anyone.

"Steph, calm down. You did a great job tonight. You always do a great job. I just need to tell you something as a friend, ….. I know you and Ranger have a thing for each other, I just wish to hell you would both stop dancing around each other and act on it."

I could feel Tanks eyes on me, studying my reaction, but I chose to look out the window into the night rather than face him and reveal my pain.

"Really Tank? Well it takes two to tango, and Ranger tells me he doesn't dance. You're having this conversation with the wrong person. Not that it would do you any good. He doesn't want me as anything more than a friend. He has made that _abundantly_ clear."

"What if I told you he did? He just doesn't know how to have a relationship. Hell, none of us at Rangeman do. We're a bunch of damaged miss-fits."

"Tank, don't talk like that ….." I started to object to Tank's description of the Rangemen, but he cut me off.

"Just let me finish. You're good for him Steph. I suppose I'm asking you not to give up on him. If I know anyone, it's Ranger. We've had each other's backs since forever, and although we've done stuff that would make most people think we're monsters, he's a good man, with a strong moral code. Just think about it OK. That's all I'm asking."

I turned to look at Tank and saw the sincerity in his eyes. How could I not think about it?

"OK. But remember, there's only so much my heart can take, and only so long a girl can wait."

With the briefest of nods from Tank, we ended our conversation and he escorted me to my apartment.

_TBC_


	14. Denial

**Hello. I am so sorry about the long delay in posting, I had this story virtually completed and my muse stormed off in a huff when real life got in the way. She's still refusing to talk to me. I've tried bribing her and cajoling her but she is still being snooty and unco-operative even though there is only one more chapter after this. She's currently in a snit because I gave her a couple of Steph's Italian hand gestures and told her I will be finishing this story, with or without her help. **

**Thanks again for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and are very appreciated. Have a great day. :-)**

RPOV

It was 1am, the takedown had gone smoothly, and the skip had been delivered to the Trenton PD. I had to listen to Santos talk shit all the way back to Haywood. I knew as soon as the men found out Stephanie no longer worked for Rangeman that others may make a play for her. As much as they knew Babe and I were good friends, I'd always maintained my stance on no relationships and _no one_ knew of our one mind blowing night together. I didn't know what was pissing me off more, knowing that Hal was in possession of her lingerie, able to touch the delicate lace that had covered her breasts and which most likely held the fragrance of her body and signature perfume, or Santos indicating that if I didn't make a move that he would. Fucker.

Sleep was out of the question and I although I needed to burn off my anger I didn't want to go to the gym to do it. That would only cause the men to gossip and speculate on my actions … not that any of them would be foolish enough to say anything to my face. But I didn't want to provide any fodder for the rumour mill. The only solution was to put on some running gear and pound the streets. Running in the cool night air may not have helped me clarify my thoughts and emotions or decide on a course of action, but eventually the burn in my muscles and lungs forced my mind to focus on the physical pain and exhaustion. It reduced the anger and tension. At least for a short while.

Hauling myself back into the building I eventually showered and collapsed into bed allowing the oblivion of sleep to overcome me.

The next morning I entered my office, closing the door behind me for some privacy. I was stilled pissed off from the previous evening and still trying to sift through my thoughts, actions, and feelings regarding Stephanie. Damn it. This shouldn't be difficult. This shouldn't be consuming me. But it was and that could be dangerous in my field. I needed to sort this and fast. It had gone on too long already.

There was a brief knock at the door and Tank entered. Closing it behind him. He had a large envelope in his hand which he tossed onto my desk.

"Hal felt uncomfortable holding onto this for Stephanie. He thought you might be able to give it to her when you saw her."

I knew what was in the envelope and I felt the twinge of satisfaction that Babe's lingerie had found its way back into my possession, where it rightfully belonged. Ignoring Tank's comment I pushed the envelope to one side and my feelings into a dark corner of my soul in an attempt to ignore them. He continued to study my face and reactions as he took a seat opposite me. I scowled in response to his smirk but it didn't lessen his scrutiny of me.

"Last night went smoothly." He commented.

"As it should have" was my curt response. I did not want to discuss last night AT ALL.

"Bomber did a great job as usual. Do you think you could change her mind to come and work for us permanently again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Crap. This discussion was NOT going to happen.

"Because she doesn't want to. End of discussion." _Time to change subjects_. "The bust we've been working with the DEA on looks like it may happen sooner than expected. We have new intel and need to brief the team. Get them ready and on standby. I don't want any mistakes."

"Man you know I've never interfered with your personal life…."

"And don't start now..." I cut him off, but Tank wasn't going to be deterred until he had his say.

"But I've always had your back. You know that. I'm only going to say this once. She likes you, you like her, give it a chance. You may never get another opportunity. Don't leave yourself open to regrets because you were too chicken shit to give it a try. I'll get the team ready. Conference room B in 30."

With that the big man rose and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving me to my thoughts. Damn him.

I sat there brooding. Fuck. Since when do I brood? Swiping my hand over my face I wondered if Tank had a point, but I didn't have time to let my thoughts wander now. We had a take down to plan so I shoved the envelope in a drawer, resisting the temptation to open it. Out of sight and out of mind I tried to convince myself, as I returned to study the new intel for the briefing.

By the time I marched into the conference room I had my mind firmly back in the game. I could still feel the tension rolling off me in waves but at least I had a channel for my aggressions. We needed to plan the apprehension of a syndicate of low-lifes who were cooking and distributing crystal meth to kids. The main players had relocated the lab facilities several times but information from the streets was that a major batch was about to be distributed and some of the syndicate heads were going to be on hand to oversee operations.

It was good to have something to demand my undivided attention. I was able to push all thoughts of Babe back into the locked box in my mind. Though doing so left me feeling hollow.

TBC.


	15. Confronting Truths

Usual disclaimers, not mine...just playing. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. It really helps to shape the story and motivate me to write. :-)

* * *

><p>Tanks POV.<p>

Oh Fuck. This is so not good. The job we've just come from with the DEA went totally fubar and Ranger's on the warpath. Everyone's ducking for cover but the core team are standing by to try and control him if need be. Yeah fat chance we have of that I lament, wiping my hand over my face. The man's control is legendary so when he loses it...well let's just say a one way ticket to ANYWHERE is looking mighty fine just now.

The main problem is Steph's involved, she stumbled upon some information that showed we were being set up. She disrupted the takedown, saving several Rangemen from what should have been certain injury from a meth lab exploding, but put herself in danger at the time. Not acceptable. Even if her actions were admirable and selfless.

The tension between Ranger and Steph over the last week has been palpable and after tonight's disaster he ordered us to bring Steph to Rangeman and take her to his office. Needless to say she's none too happy about that and I'm sure fireworks...or perhaps a nuclear meltdown...will ensue any minute. Bomber is as stubborn as Ranger and seems to be totally unafraid of him and what he can do.

Steph had just walked out of the break room when Ranger burst through the stairwell door, the force slamming it into the wall. He stormed towards her radiating darkness and danger, piercing her with a stare that would have most people shaking.

"My office. Now." He demanded.

Before she could respond he grabbed her arm and without breaking stride marched her into the office, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I don't think he would hurt her but I really don't want to take the chance. I haven't seen him like this in years. Les, Bobby and I gathered near Ranger's office in case we had to intervene. Ram, Hector and a couple of other guys hung around as well, concerned over the impending confrontation.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Ranger frog marched me into his office slamming and locking the door behind us. He was supremely pissed off, and I couldn't quite work out why. I mean, I know I crashed their take down, but it was to save him and his men from being deliberately blown up once they entered the building. I'd been tipped off by one of my regular skips, a hooker named Chantelle, that word on the street was a major drug syndicate were going to send a "message" to the DEA and Rangeman to back off. Let's just say that one thing led to another and now here I am facing the wrath of a furious 200lb body of solid Cuban muscle. I don't know what his problem is but if he thinks he's going to intimidate me he has another think coming. Bring it on!

"Sit." Ranger ordered, anger seeping through his tone.

"No." I snapped, heading full speed to rhino mode.

"Stephanie..." he growled

"Ranger," I snarked back.

"Don't. Try. My. Patience."

"You don't get to order me around like that. I'm not one of your men." I hissed.

As Ranger stalked towards me I stepped away putting the coffee table between us.

"What do you want Ranger? I'm tired and want to go home." _And I'm not in the mood for your bullshit._

Ranger went deadly still, staring at me as though I was some incalcitrant child. Then the dam broke.

"What the hell did you think you were doing tonight?" he roared.

"Excuse me, I think I was saving your ass." I yelled back.

"You have no right" bellowed Ranger, anger rolling off him in waves.

_Hmph! Looks like Mr I'm always in control is losing his cool._ "I have every right." I screamed back.

"No! You could have been killed damn-it!"

"So what!" _Ooops. I think I've crossed a line. _That comment sent Ranger over the edge and the nearest chair flying to the dry wall. The ensuing crash had The Merry Men pounding on the door demanding to be let in. I moved further away and pushed the couch between us to try and halt Ranger's advances.

"Take that back." Ranger demanded, his voice quiet and deadly.

"No." I challenged.

Crash...there goes the water tray and glasses from the coffee table. Joining the chair against the far wall.

More pounding on the door... "Steph? Bomber? You Ok?"

"Go away Tank. Everything's fine." I yelled.

"Fine is it Babe?" Ranger asked, his tone mocking.

"Ranger so help me god open the door before I break it down."

"Come through that door Tank and I'll put a bullet in you." Ranger replied, never breaking eye contact with me.

* * *

><p>TPOV<p>

Shit. This has the potential of a full scale disaster.

"Ram. Tranquilizer gun. Now. ".. Ram took off at a run. "Bobby, ..med kit. Hector I want eyes in there NOW." I stayed at Ranger's door while the men scramble to collect equipment and carry out orders.

I pound on the door again to try and buy some time. "Open that door Tank and I'll shoot you myself." Fuck. That's Steph this time. Maybe I should just let them fight it out. Problem is I care for Steph too and I don't want her hurt. I know Ranger wouldn't mean to but the beast is loose and that's always dangerous.

"Rangeman open the door NOW!" I order in my best drill sergeant voice.

"Fuck off Tank." Responded two voices in unison. _Great. Just great. Both of them being pig headed. Fuck. _

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

_Fuck. Why the hell was she so defiant? She had no right. NO RIGHT! To put herself in danger like that tonight. The men and I are highly trained and know the risks of our job. I know there would probably have been injuries if she hadn't intervened, but what she doesn't realise is that her safety overrides all other considerations. Madre Dios! _

Stephanie edged away from me putting the coffee table between us and pushing the couch in front of her to try and stop my advances. I knew I shouldn't be stalking her like this but another part of me was in control. The monster that I like to keep chained and hidden. Babe and I had been dancing around each other for so long, too long, and this was the real reason I didn't want to have a relationship with her. She was too good for me and didn't know the monster that lurked inside. Well, it looked like tonight she was going to meet him. Maybe then she would see that she should run as far and fast as she could. I knew I wouldn't hurt her, not physically, but the monster inside had been chained for too long and was intent on revealing himself and letting her know how frightening he could be. He normally only appeared in combat situations but the fear of her being hurt had triggered his release tonight.

"Problem Babe? Scared of me?" I sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not scared of you." _Fuck. She's still defiant. I could feel the monster squirm with excitement. He loved a challenge._

"Really, then why the distance?" Looming dark and dangerous, I moved slowly and deliberately manoeuvred myself so Babe's escape options were limited. She tried to dart behind the desk but was too late as I pounced and pinned her against the wall.

"You will never put yourself in danger like that again. Am I clear?" I whispered dangerously into her ear.

She grabbed the front of my shirt, hands fisted in the material in an attempt to keep me from pressing against her.

"I've got news for you hot shot. I protect those I care for, even if they don't love me back. So get used to it. You don't want me so what do you care?" She challenged, voice laced with anger.

"Dammit Stephanie"... I felt the monster roar in anger at her response and my fist slammed through the dry wall. _What do I care? It's ALL I care about!_

"Don't you know what you mean to me? What you do to me?" I growled...

"No I don't." Where her fists were previously bunched in my shirt, keeping me at bay, now she used them to haul me closer, face to face. Taking my mouth in a bruising kiss, she nipped my bottom lip, drawing blood.

"You don't want me. You don't do relationships remember. So get a grip." She hissed.

"_Jesus christo_ woman! I need you more than I need air. Can you not see that? I just want to keep you safe and …. " In that moment my fear and emotions took over and I couldn't stop my mouth crashing down on hers. My arms wrapped around her, crushing her to my body as she returned my kiss with equal ferocity. Spinning her around I pushed her against the end of the desk, ravishing her neck and lips with a hunger too long denied. My arm swept across the desk removing all in its path and clothes were torn and discarded in a desperate effort for skin to skin contact. Stumbling in our fevered rush to get naked, we fell to the floor behind the couch. Our animalistic need to be intimately joined drowned out all of the noise from outside the door. All the excuses and barriers that had kept us apart crumbled as we claimed each other in the most primal way.

Just as we became one and our bodies found release the door burst open and a flash bomb exploded, illuminating the room in surreal light. I threw my body over Babe's to protect her and snatched my shirt from the floor to provide her with some form of cover and modesty.

I sensed the towering form of Tank silently appear at the end of the couch. " 'Bout fuckin' time." Were the only words he muttered before turning on his heel and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGUE. Authors note at end.

Tank's POV

I left Ranger's office, closing the door behind me, and handed Ram the tranquilizer gun while I proceeded to remove the infa-red goggles. We'd ended up tossing a flash grenade into the room in an attempt to immobilise Ranger while I took him down. Turns out it wasn't needed. It's going to take a while to get the image of their half-naked entwined bodies out of my mind. I was just thankful that Steph was OK. She was obviously a willing participant in the sexual encounter and Ranger was in protection mode when I found them. God only knows what he's going to be like when he finally emerges from the office but if their body language was anything to go by I think we're all safe. I told the men to stand down, that everything was under control and I would stand guard. Other than asking Bobby to fetch a blanket from the infirmary I ordered everyone who was not on duty to leave and get some rest.

"Go. It's been a long night. They're both OK and I'll alert you if the situation changes." Somehow I didn't think either Steph or Ranger would appreciate an audience when they finally emerge. Once the area was cleared I opened the door and tossed the blanket across the room to the couch. Ranger knew I had his back, and would monitor the situation to ensure it remained calm.

* * *

><p>RPOV.<p>

I lay on the floor holding Babe close in a protective embrace and gently stoking her hair. I could feel her pulse racing and tried to offer comfort while her body adjusted to the adrenaline crash. Her arms were tucked in between us and I could feel her fingers gently tracing circles on my chest as she burrowed her face into my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair. Her response was to tilt her face up and kiss me under the jaw. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No." She paused, "well, ….not yet."

I pulled back slightly so I could see her face, but she had her eyes closed. "What do you mean?" I asked with quiet concern, gently running a finger over her cheek.

"Are you going to walk away from me?" she whispered.

"No." I replied, kissing her curls and gathering her closer in my arms.

We lay like that, holding onto each other for several minutes when I heard the door open and something get thrown on the couch. The door closed softly again and I knew that Tank had everything under control.

The monster within hadn't totally retreated, but I swear he was purring with satisfaction and possessiveness as I lay there with Babe in my arms. Eventually I gathered myself together, and once my cargoes were in place and fastened I helped babe to her feet. Still holding her close, I wrapped her in the blanket that had been thrown on the couch.

"Stay with me?" I whispered, studying her face for a clue to her emotions. She looked at me, searching my eyes for an answer to some unasked question and nodded. Placing a hand to the side of my face Babe kissed me slowly and gently. My mind was having difficulty processing tonight's events. How on earth could this incredible woman trust me and give herself to me after tonight? I decided that now was not the time to question things. It was time to just wing it and see what happened. She hadn't pushed me away, so that was a good start right?

Most of our clothing was torn and not worth salvaging so I scooped Babe's blanket wrapped form in my arms and sat on the couch with her in my lap. We sat quietly, forehead to forehead, allowing our bodies and minds to calm and adjust. There was a quiet knock at the door this time, before if cracked slightly and Tank's deep voice carried through…

"Everything all right in there?" he enquired, as though nothing untoward had happened.

"Yeah, thanks Tank." Babe replied for the two of us.

"Floor's cleared and cameras are scrambled" Tank advised, telling me we were safe to emerge when ready.

I scooped Babe up in my arms and exited the office. A brief nod was all the acknowledgement I gave Tank that everything was OK and that I knew he had my back. I might take him to the mats later for the flash grenade, but he would be expect nothing less. Babe gave Tank a shy embarrassed smile and small finger wave as I carried her to the elevator and fobbed us to the seventh floor.

Setting Babe down on the bathroom counter, I turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. Once undressed, we showered together, gently washing each other's body and letting the tension from the last few hours slip away. The atmosphere was still sexually charged, though this time it was more sensual. As we helped dry each other with large soft towels our caresses intensified our need to join again. This time we made tender passionate love. We were done fighting the attraction, and allowed ourselves to give in to the overwhelming desire. It was exquisite.

* * *

><p>Stephs POV<p>

We lay in the bed, facing each other, basking in the afterglow of our love making. I searched Ranger's face, looking for answers, wondering about all that had happened and where we go from here. Reaching up I stroked the side of his beautiful face. I was fearful that he would change his mind and send me away. And I didn't think my heart could take it.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about tonight. Did I frighten you?" he asked, capturing my hand, and placing a gentle kiss to my fingers.

I gave a small shake of my head. "No Ranger, you didn't frighten me. I know you would never intentionally hurt me." I wondered again for the umpteenth time where we would go from here. "So…what is this?" I asked quietly, averting my gaze, afraid of what his answer would be. Ranger tipped my chin up with his finger, so I would look in his eyes.

"It's a new beginning Babe. The two of us, testing the waters, seeing where it takes us. If you'll have me?"

"I'd like that." I replied softly, with a gentle smile.

Love and happiness exploded in my heart as we kissed, slowly, sensually, passionately. He was giving us a chance. Neither of us knew if it would work out, but it was a new beginning, and that was all we needed.

….Finis….

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

OMG…it's finished. Thank you to everyone who read and followed, but especially to everyone who left a review…your comments and encouragement really helped. It also meant that this story went from a one shot, to 6-8 chapters, and then ended up being 15 chapters…not my original intention at all but hey, I've had fun, so thank you to everyone.

I'm not likely to do another chapter story because as per the summary, I'm a reader not a writer, and truthfully, I'm scared that if I started one and my muse deserted me again then it might not get finished ….which drives me crazy. However I have had fun with these personalities and may end up writing some one-shots since my muse and I have come to a truce and have shared some thoughts on what Ranger and Babe are likely to get up to.

Thanks for reading. You're awesome!


End file.
